Diary of a Wimpy Ninja
by AhriRose
Summary: Realizing you've been reincarnated into a fictional world is stressful enough without also realizing you can't remember any useful knowledge. Add the fact that your anxiety followed you into your new body and you have the wimpy ninja herself; Shiori Ikeda.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Wimpy Ninja

By - AhriRose

 **Summary**

Realizing you've been reincarnated into a fictional world is stressful enough without also realizing you can't remember any useful knowledge. Add the fact that your anxiety followed you into your new body and you have the wimpy ninja herself; Shiori Ikeda.

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto ; Meaning I **do not** own anything you recognize

 **Warning!**

This fanfiction contains OC's as well as some things that may be considered AU. Enter at your own risk.

. . .

Most people assume that reincarnation is something of a slow process. That your consciousness remained as you phased from your old life into your new one. Perhaps this was true for some, but not for me.

As I am a pessimist at heart, I'll recount the things I _can't_ remember first; I can't remember how I died, my previous name, being in the womb (or being born), or anything prior to about two years old (and even that's a bit fuzzy).

Now, the things I _can_ recall; I lived prior to this life, I had a family, and I remember _this world_ (and it wasn't my original world). Details were always foggy, no matter how hard I concentrated I couldn't piece anything together.

It was like attempting to solve a complicated jigsaw puzzle with several _important_ pieces gone.

I knew this world wasn't my original, that it wasn't even _supposed_ to be a real place. It was a series I had read briefly before delving into the television series.

They didn't have televisions here, but they did have movie theaters.

In my old world the technology was advanced, far more advanced than here. Here, they had chakra. Chakra was so much like… _magic_ to me. I couldn't quite comprehend how magnificent it was and how _impossible_ it seemed.

If I concentrated hard enough I could feel a warmth deep inside me, but other than that, I never noticed it was there.

There is something that I do notice constantly though; anxiety. Anxiety is bubbling inside, threatening to consume me. Every day it feels like it's getting closer to taking over. That's something familiar.

Anxiety affected me prior to this life, I know.

Thinking lead to overthinking, and overthinking lead to anxious thinking, and anxious thinking lead to me becoming nauseous.

Endlessly, it seemed, my thoughts were high jacked by anxiety forcing me to rummage through what little I knew of this world. _Something happens; many somethings happen_. But what? What happens? _People will die_.

"Shiori," a soft voice accompanied by a short knock jerked me out of what surely would have spiraled into a full blown panic attack.

The door was slowly opened to reveal my mother. She was a beautiful woman by either worlds' standards. Her doe-like caramel brown eyes made her appear much younger than she truly was, something I had inherited. Something I had not was her long cascading crimson hair that looked much like spilt blood against her deep purple kimono.

"You haven't even gotten dressed yet," with a sigh she began rummaging through my closet as I peeled my plain pajamas from my body.

As my mother handed me my clothing for the day I gaped at the top. It was an olive green kimono-styled top, with the most beautiful and intricate lavender flowers sewed throughout. She gave a laugh that sounded much more like chimes as she helped me put it on, then I slipped on some plain black shorts along with blue sandals.

As we made our way down the stairs of our two-story home I paused at a photo on the wall; it was us. All four members of my family, including myself, in one single photo. It was taken in front of our home; a two-story house with a standard flattened roof (perfect for traveling) with green paneling off the sides, the house itself was a plain cream along with the picket fencing leading to the green front door. Mother did enjoy her gardening though, so there were various flowers and herbs arranged meticulously throughout our yard.

In the photo stood my mother and father, side by side, along with a small bundle in my mother's arms; me. All you could see was my pale face and a small tuft of ebony hair within the lavender blanket. I gained my dark tresses from my father. He was a tall pale man with dark hair that hung messily around the tips of his ears. His eyes were similar to my mother's but a shade or two darker, mimicking that of tree bark.

Last was my brother, who was around twelve in this photo; my parents weren't planning for me in the slightest, hence the age gap. He looked like a mini version of our Dad, other than their expressions. Mom and Dad's faces were beaming. Mom gave a contagious smile, whist Dad's was more humorous; as if someone had just told a particularly funny joke.

My brother though… even then his face was nearly void of any emotion. In this photo, however, you could see the slightest upturn on the right side of his mouth. His eyes even had the slightest glint.

I wondered when he changed.

Last year my parents fought with him, verbally. It was odd, because it wasn't loud. They spoke at a perfectly normal level, and if it hadn't been for the hidden undertones, I may have not noticed that it was indeed an argument.

 _"_ _Yuudai," Mother's voice held a pain that churned my stomach, "Please reconsider."_

 _His voice was monotoned and almost grating on my ears, "I have already thought this through. This is what is best for my ninja career as well as myself…. Our ties…hindering…"_

 _I pressed myself harder against the door, but I couldn't make out anything else until my father spoke._

 _"_ _So it's true then," His voice was even, "I suspected once you renounced the Ikeda technique."_

 _Mother gave a short series of muffled sobs. I fought the urge to dart into the living room and wrap my arms around her._

After their short conversation Yuudai left. He still resided within Konoha, but he moved into single apartments across the village. Mother had sat me down the next morning and explained that he was distancing himself from the family, and the oddest part was what she followed up with.

 _"_ _If Yuudai…" She paused before exhaling sharply, "If he attempts to… If he asks you to go anywhere with him, I need you to run… Okay Shiori? I need you to run away as fast as you can."_

It was an odd request, but I planned on adhering to it. If she felt Yuudai was somehow a threat, then he more than likely was.

"Daydreaming again?"

I looked away from the portrait sheepishly, embarrassment bubbled to my face as I tugged at a lock of my bobbed hair.

. . .

We made our way through the village, passing various shops and markets, before we came to a grassed area with the familiar view of a playground. I suddenly squeezed my mother's hand tighter as the sound of children entered my ears.

She glanced down at me with a reassuring smile, thus loosening my grip.

"Momoko-san," A fierce looking woman sauntered over to us with an animalistic grin. She was frighteningly beautiful. Her hair was brown and spiked all over, her skin was sun kissed, and her makeup was mesmerizing; red eyeshadow lined her eyes, and she had intriguing triangular shaped markings on her cheeks of the same shade.

Her slitted eyes and sharpened nails only added to her animalistic vibe.

My memory was jogged as I took in her outfit and realized she wore a chuunin vest.

"Tsume-san," My mother inclined her head as she removed her hand from my grip and placed it upon my head, "This is my daughter Shiori."

"She looks a lot like Yuudai, with the exception of her eyes and overall cuteness," Tsume bent down to meet my eyes, causing me to splutter in shock.

"I'm not cute!"

She broke into laughter, "Oh you'll get along wonderfully with Kiba!"

 _Kiba? Where have I heard that name from…_

My wandering mind must've skirted over Tsume calling out to said Kiba, because a boy around my age that bore a strong resemblance to Tsume came running over.

He was absolutely adorable.

"What Mom?"

I blinked and fought the urge to smack my forehead. How stupid was I? Of course this was his mother. They had the same skin tone, eyes, facial features, and the same hair; albeit Kiba's was shorter.

He wore a tan sweatshirt, grey shorts, and the same blue sandals I (and everyone else it seemed) wore.

"This is Shiori-chan," Tsume stood up and ruffled her son's hair, ignoring his indignant response, "Shiori-chan this is my son Kiba."

We both stood awkwardly beside our respective parents, just eyeing one another.

"Well?"

We both looked to his mother, "Go play already! Us Mom's need a break to gossip, shoo!"

She made shooing motions with her hands, but seeing us standing still, she rolled her eyes and lead my mother toward a group of other women, with a few men sporadically standing near.

"Um," I played with my kimono sleeve as I fought the urge to physically vomit.

Social interactions were the bane of my existence, I swear. I could never "break the ice" and I definitely couldn't hold a conversation.

"Do you play ninja?"

Kiba saved me from my awkward mumblings by striking up a conversation first.

"Um… I-I've never played." My face heated up from shame and embarrassment. What an odd child I must seem to be, having not played with any other children before. Although it was to be expected, as the Ikeda weren't a clan anymore. Not without the numbers, but try telling Dad that.

He gave me an exasperated look before shooting forward and grabbing my hand with his own, "WHAT?! YOU'RE PLAYING RIGHT NOW!" Then he proceeded to drag me, shouting about how much fun I had been missing out on, toward a group of other children our age.

Outwardly I was plain shocked.

Inwardly I was hysterically crying at the large group of children staring at us.

It took Kiba a grand total of forty-five seconds to explain the game, or rather, summarize the gist of the game. It took me about three minutes and fifty-five seconds to actually _get into_ the game.

Once my social fears were put on the back burner I was laughing and running with all the other children. The game was ended after a good half hour or so, and at that time a blonde boy with bright blue eyes walked up to our group.

Hiro, the self proclaimed leader of the game, eyed him warily while stepping forward.

"What do you want?" His tone was harsh, and to me, unnecessary.

"Oh I-I was just wondering…"

As he paused I took in his appearance. He was absolutely adorable. He had these unique whisker-like markings on either cheek, and he was slightly shorter than myself. His green and white shirt was worn, with an orange swirled symbol in the center. His dark shorts were equally worn, leading me to believe this outfit was a frequent choice of his; or his only choice. The standard blue sandals nearly all children wore completed his look.

I felt a wave of deja vu after taking in his appearance, but I was used to it.

"You want to play, don't you?"

Hiro was an arrogant child. In the short time I've known him he oozed arrogance. He took charge and butted heads with Kiba, I guess because they both were similar, although Kiba was significantly less arrogant and rude.

The boy's eyes lit up when the question was asked, and a tentative smile began to show.

"Well you can't," the blonde's mouth formed a deep frown that seemed unbefitting of him. _What a brat_. I averted my eyes, setting them on Hiro. A half-hearted glare was aimed at his back, as my hands formed fists beside my thighs.

"Why not?"

"No one likes you. My mom said you're a monster and everyone should stay away from you."

My eyes flickered toward my mother, who was watching this exchange with a soft glare, though who it was aimed at I was unsure.

"OW!"

Snapping my head back I seen the blonde boy sprawled on the ground. Hiro had pushed him it seemed. Animosity bubbled inside of me, but a familiar fear overtook it.

Confrontation was something I feared, because _I was a wimp_.

"Let's go play on the play ground," Kiba tugged my hand causing me to meet his eyes. They were pleading. I simply nodded and allowed him to lead me away, but I snuck a glance back at the blonde boy.

He was sitting up, but his head was bowed, and I could see dark spots appearing on his pants. I knew he was crying. I felt an overwhelming guilt encase my heart. What a coward I was.

I watched as he slowly stood, his back to me, and watched as he made his way away from all of us. Hiro and his followers had long since forgotten him, as they were playing another round of ninja a few feet away.

Kiba and I didn't say anything for awhile, just sat on the swings, shifting our legs back and forth, but not really gaining any height or speed.

"Kiba?"

He turned to stare at me, halting his movement by digging his heels into the dirt. He gave me a nod, indicating he was listening and waiting.

"Why did Hiro say that boy was a monster?"

It took him by surprise, that was clearly not what he was expecting, "I don't know. I don't know that kid. I've seen him before, but none of the other kids ever want to play with him. They just tell me to ignore him, so I do."

I inclined my head, and he gave me a sheepish smile, "I thought you were going to be mad that I didn't say anything… I thought you'd say I was a coward."

With a frown I responded, "No. If anything I was a coward, well, _I am_ a coward."

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and so I elaborated, "I'm always afraid, of everything."

"Well work on it then," he gave me a grin so contagious I found myself mimicking it, "You don't want to be known as _the wimpy ninja_ , do you?"

We laughed until all the bad things were forgotten, thus commencing our playtime.

It was nearing sundown when our mother's came to collect us. I surveyed the area and surprisingly noticed we were the last kids at the park.

Kiba and I waved goodbye as his mother walked him in the opposite direction of my mother and I.

"Did you have fun today?"

I nodded my head as she shot off another question, "Did you like Kiba?"

My face heated up as I noticed my mother's eyebrows wriggling back and forth, "MOM!"

She held her hands up as she gave a laugh, "Just teasing honey!"

The walk home was silent as I scrounged up the courage to ask my mom the question that had been burning inside me, "Mom…?"

She looked down knowingly as I continued, "That boy… the blonde one…?"

With a sigh she halted in her steps before crouching down to my eye level and gracefully planting her hands on my shoulders, "You need to listen to me okay? You don't talk to him, you don't play with him just… ignore him, okay? And whatever you do, just… don't tell your father."

She stood and began walking before I opened my mouth, "Shiori!"

I shut my mouth and scrounged my eyes shut, feeling embarrassed at being shushed. A hand found it's way onto my head, coaxing me to open my eyes, "I'm sorry honey. I promise I'll talk to you about it when you're older, okay? I'll explain a little more then."

With a nod from me she smiled down at me before hoisting me into her arms. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck as we walked in silence the rest of the way home.

Dinner was a quiet affair with Dad away.

He was often away on missions, since he was a jonin.

The next few weeks were uneventful. I played with Kiba still, we had grown close quickly. We both considered one another to be best-friends. Our 'playdates' as my mother called them, were something I always looked forward too.

Other than that my mother and I just went about our days.

Every morning she would lead me in a stretching sequence that invigorated me for the day. After we had our breakfast and went to do our respective chores. Mother did the bulk, but I made my bed, dusted the areas I could reach, swept, and mopped. Once done I had a lot of free time that I spent reading, or practicing my writing.

Occasionally when my mother passed me should would help me with a word, or point out a spelling error. Sometimes I doodled. I wasn't the best drawer, but I drew a decent panda bear.

Lunch was then had, usually an hour long playdate followed by playing strategy games, afternoon stretches, dinner, and off to bed. Pretty monotonous you could say.

It wasn't until nearly two months had passed that something irregular occurred.

Dad came home.

My eyes actually welled up when I seen him walk through the door, and I was so stunned that I hadn't _moved_ until Mom gave me a light push.

We hugged, I cried, Mom cried, and then we sat around the dinner table eating a feast in celebration, "How was your mission?"

Most the time it was just a pleasantry. Nearly all missions were 'classified' in some portion unless you were doing a D-rank.

"It went well," Dad's mouth twitched.

Mom dropped it and went to grab us all some special herbal tea she always made when Dad returned home. It had a hint of lavender and honey, my favorite.

"Your birthday is coming up," he started, "Have you given any thought on what you'd like?"

I looked up at him in slight shock. It was an odd question really. Most the time my parents bought me practical clothing and the occasional stuffed animal, but mostly it was books or games.

"Not really…"

He gave me a smile and looked toward the doorway where Mom was coming through with a tray of tea. She was so graceful. She sat the tray skillfully in the center, before serving us.

"Momoko," Dad gave my mom a sly smile, "I think she's ready."

"Yuji," Mom's tone was a warning, "We discussed this last year. She's too young. Let her start the academy first."

"Momo~"

I stared in sheer shock. My father, an intimidating jonin of the leaf, was begging my mother… with puppy dog eyes?!

With an irritated sigh my mother stood abruptly, "Fine!"

She left the room without looking back, and I heard her stomp upstairs in a huff. My mother was nearly always composed. Not to mention she was always quiet. She tried to walk with more noise so she didn't frighten me, but she rarely succeeded.

"Uh… Dad?"

"For your birthday I would like to take you to pick out some training weapons. We're enrolling you in the academy in a little over a year, when you're six, so I want you to have a little advantage. All the clan children will be starting their training, if they haven't already, and though our clan is nearly diminished… I would like to begin your training."

At first I was just shocked, in disbelief, but then I became frightened. I constantly battled with the fear of failing. Even the smallest of tasks I feared I would fail.

He must've sensed my fear, or watched it appear on my face, because he reached over and engulfed my small hand within his, "You will do great Shiori."

That's all it took for my fears to wither away, or rather be pushed into the back of my mind, and excitement coursed through my veins. I could actually do this. Become a ninja. Make my parents proud.

"When can we start?!"

He gaped before giving a full blown laugh from his belly. My face heated up at my volume. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before answering, "I have some downtime before my next mission. Tomorrow?"

I was practically bouncing in my seat, nodding my head furiously.

Suddenly his laughter died as he eyed the doorway with a tentative smile. My mother crossed the threshold gracefully, pinching her nose when she came to a stop in front of the table.

"Okay… I see you're excited, but I want you to know what you're getting into, okay Shiori?"

I nodded, nerves bubbling inside my stomach.

"Your uncle, my brother… Shiori, the life of a ninja is not an easy one. It sounds like fun now, but when you're on a mission that could mean life or death for you or a squad member… it's not fun. It's a serious job. You'll be expected to kill. You could be killed.

I haven't been able to actually talk to you about this yet, but I wasn't originally from here."

She paused, sat down, and grabbed my father's hand.

Locking eyes with me she began again, "I was born in Suna. My mother raised me, my father had been killed just three weeks before I was born. I had an older brother, Yuudai, who's your brother's namesake. He got married just as I had become a chuunin. A few years later they had a little boy. When he was around six or so… During… During the war…"

I watched my father squeeze her hand, she inhaled slowly whilst closing her eyes, before she exhaled and continued on, "He was killed, along with his wife. By a leaf ninja."

My eyes widened, my breath hitched.

"For a time I loathed Konoha. I buried myself in missions, ignored my nephew, ignored my mother… But then I met your father," They shared a loving stare, smiles working their way onto their faces.

"At first we were enemies, at least, in my mind we were… Both on vastly different missions, but… but your father found his way into my heart.

He refused to hurt me, claimed that I was his 'one' and wouldn't stop going on about my hair."

She rolled her eyes at that, but her smile remained, "Your father and I eventually began dating, mostly we communicated through letters, but occasionally we met at a neutral village.

That's when I became pregnant with your brother.

Suna and Konoha had tentative 'peace', so your father came to meet my mother and ask for her blessing. She… hadn't gotten over the death of my brother. She blamed all of Konoha, and refused to listen to me. She demanded I never see him again, but… We had a fight. I came to Konoha with your father to be wed. The Fourth Hokage was very kind and allowed me to renounce my allegiance and citizenship to Suna. Thus becoming a kunoichi of Konoha."

I sat back into my chair, soaking it all in.

Many thoughts consumed my mind, _I have a cousin and a grandmother in Suna_. _Does Yuudai know? Who was the ninja who killed my aunt and uncle?_

Most seemed unimportant to the present.

"I see that look," she mused, "What are you thinking?"

With a tentative glance downward at my hands I gained courage, "Well… I have questions."

She nodded and waited patiently, I took that as an invitation to lose control of my mouth and shoot all my questions out at once, "Does Yuudai know? What's my cousin's name? Who killed my aunt and uncle? Will I get to meet my grandma and cousin? Are they still in Suna? Can we go to Suna?"

Dad gave a laugh, waving his hand, "Calm down, Mom's not going anywhere."

Mom joined him with a short laugh before answering each question significantly slower than I had asked, "Yes. I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter, he was following orders. Perhaps your grandmother someday, she is still in Suna. I'm no longer welcome in Suna, but perhaps someday a mission will bring you there."

Satisfied I suddenly yawned, rubbing my eyes as I did.

"That's enough for tonight. You have a long day ahead of you."

She wasn't kidding.

The following morning was started slightly similar to how my morning's usually are, with morning stretches. What made it dissimilar was the fact that the sun was nowhere near close to coming up. What followed _was definitely not_ a part of my normal routine.

Dad came and started me on taijutsu. Showing me the basic forms of Konoha's style. We went through them for a time before mom came and ushered me to one of the training grounds where she had me run laps. _Fifty_ laps to be exact.

Then I was on the ground doing push ups, sit ups, and many other exercises.

By the time I had finished my post-workout stretches the sun was just rising over the Hokage mountain top.

We headed home, I showered, and I _finally_ got breakfast.

Afterwards Dad took me to look at practice weapons. He was a weapon's expert, not specializing in any particular weapon, rather he was skilled in nearly all weapons enough to handle and utilize them properly.

We got blunted kunai first, sharp enough to go through a target, not sharp enough to inflict serious injury. I expressed interest in senbon, but they don't make those in a blunted form. Dad promised we'd get some once we began using real kunai at the academy though.

Next we went to the wooden swords.

There were many types; katana, wakizashi, tachi to name a few.

I settled on Sais; twin blades. They didn't have _real_ blades though. It was all wood, although ingeniously still had sheathes. Dad said it was essential to get used to removing them quickly.

I also coaxed my Dad into getting me a black reversed fanny pack to store additional items.

Dad promised when I was older he'd expand my items. I begged and pleaded for exploding tags, but he shushed me with a, "Your mother will kill both of us if I get you exploding _anything_."

. . .

Time passed and soon my birthday party was here. Mom had invited some kids, none of which I knew other than Kiba and a couple civilian kids from the playground.

I wore a simple long sleeved pastel yellow shirt along with some plain white shorts, as this was informal. Mom had put my hair into pigtails with ribbon similar in color to my shirt.

Nervous, I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt, playing with a lone string.

Kiba was thankfully the first one to enter. I rushed forward to hug him, my face reddening in embarrassment at my sudden show of affection. He returned my hug, his face red as well, as his mother laughed.

Standing near was his older sister, Hana, whom I had met a few times in the past.

I greeted her politely as my mother ushered their mom off to the dining room. Us three went into the living room, deemed the 'kid' room by my dad.

There were a variety of games and activities set up, but we opted to talk until more kids showed up.

It didn't take long until the room was half way full with kids.

Kiba introduced me to a few; Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. They were clan kids too, all much more prominent than mine.

The Ikeda clan used to be significantly larger, rivaling even that of the Inuzuka, but a lot died during wars. We were front-liners, as my dad said. He also said our hidden technique aided in our decline. I'm not sure how, because he refuses to go into detail until I'm 'ready' to learn it.

Apparently you have to have excellent chakra control, so that won't be happening anytime soon, considering I've never _used_ my chakra consciously.

So far I hadn't interacted much with any of the kids, minus Kiba and Shino. Shino was similar to myself. We were both quiet and somewhat outcasts. He spoke only when absolutely needed, and I liked that. Currently we were seated beside one another, in a comfortable silence.

Watching people was something of a hobby of mine. It was interesting.

Choji was eating an unbelievable amount of food from the buffet table, Shikamaru was near him sleeping. Kiba was playing a board game against Hiro.

Mio and Mayu, twin civilian girls, were gathering the other group of kids to play a game of pin the enemy with a kunai.

All in all it was entertaining to watch.

Not long after the parents all came in to do cake and presents, my personal favorite part of the party. The cake was my favorite, lavender and lemon. There was a second cake as well, chocolate, of which nearly all the other kids minus Shino and the twins, ate.

Presents were interesting.

I received a lot of items I wouldn't be able to use any time soon; namely sharpened kunai. I also received items I didn't think made sense, considering I have been training to become a ninja, thus maturing; hair ribbons (though useful for tying hair back, not exactly useful when they're **_neon_** pink), a stuffed panda (although they were still my favorite animal), and jewelry to name a few.

Kiba had gotten me a beautiful silver case with a decent amount of senbon within, my eyes watered when I seen them, "You listened!" I hugged the box awkwardly, until I moved it to the side to awkwardly hug Kiba instead.

I had talked his ears off about how badly I wanted senbon. Sure I wouldn't be using them anytime soon, but who the hell cares? _I own them_.

Shino got me something _completely_ unexpected, but much needed; a set of ankle chakra weights. My shock must have been apparent because he spoke up, "I recalled seeing you at the training grounds several weeks ago… you complained of your speed. Those will help."

I couldn't stop thanking him. These **would** help, immensely. My speed was severely lacking, and I wanted to rectify that prior to the academy.

Lastly I opened a joint gift from my parents. A stunning pair of Sais; the blades themselves contained intricately engraved designs of my favorite flora; lavender. The hilts contained beautifully woven black and lavender dyed threads.

Que more tears.

It was, thus far, my favorite birthday I had ever had.

Once everything was over I thanked everyone and they left. Mom refused to let Dad or I help clean so we sat in the backyard watching the sunset.

"Did you have a good birthday Shio?" I smiled at the nickname, he seldom used it, but it always made me smile.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Thank you."

He gave me a mischievous look before pulling a package from behind his back. It was long and thin, covered in a metallic wrapping paper, finished with a lavender bow.

"One last gift."

I tore into it once it was given to me. I opened the box to reveal silky crimson bandages, the same as the ones my father always wears along his arms; and my brother, if memory serves correct. I didn't truly understand what they were for though; decoration, symbolism, a mark of the Ikeda? I did not know.

"These are ribbons, though they appear to be regular bandages dyed red. They hold the key to the Ikeda hidden technique. You see, once your chakra control is satisfactory we can truly begin, but until then I see no harm in gifting them to you early… under one circumstance."

I nodded with a unsteady grin housing itself on my face, "You may not wear them until your chakra control has improved."

My face fell and I felt not only deflated, but confused.

"These are no ordinary ribbons. They are special. We are able to steadily apply chakra to them and control them; make them wrap around our enemies, sharpen them to shred them to pieces."

A gasp escaped my lips, _that was our family's hidden technique?!_

Dad laughed, "Don't look so excited! It's really not that impressive of a technique, if anyone put their mind to it they'd crack our family's 'hidden technique' in a matter of months, but what makes it truly impressive… is our chakra control. Our family line naturally has an affinity for control. When the clan first started up it is said we were well renown medical ninjas, but now we're nearly forgotten."

He looked a bit saddened by this, but then started up, "If you don't have adequate control you could lose an arm. As a matter of fact, my brother Hideki did just that at ten years old. Too impatient to wait to be a genin, and too stubborn to ask for help."

His eyes fell to his feet, "Hideki was my younger brother. I sometimes felt tremendous guilt over him losing his arm, but as time trudged on I watched him truly go against the odds. A loss of limb isn't an immediate disqualification for a ninja, but it does make becoming one more difficult.

He tried and failed many times, but he eventually became a genin. Kami knows how."

My eyes wandered to the sky, noticing the stars were out, "What happened to him?"

Clearly he was no longer around, no one was; besides us, and our estranged family in Suna.

"Hideki was killed five years ago this past Wednesday."

The Kyuubi attack. I can't remember where or from whom I had heard it from. I could vaguely visualize a nine-tailed red fox, massive and terrifying. I couldn't have seen it though. I would've been in the womb still.

"Enough of this talk though," Dad startled me by grabbing me and swinging me onto his back, "Time for bed kiddo!"

Time trudged on for me, but I hardly noticed. Nearly all my free time was spent training. Learning taijutsu from my father when he was home, practicing kenjutsu stances with my mother. Mom also brought me to the training ground three times a week where I used my weights to run my laps. At first they were difficult to get used to, you had to consciously add chakra to make them heavier.

Finding my chakra took a bit of time, but once I found that warmth, I knew.

Other than the physical Mom also taught me about the various Hidden Villages as well as the smaller surrounding villages, the lands, the history. She also taught me how to calculate distance and velocity of throwing weapons.

When I wasn't doing these things I was hanging out with one of two people; Kiba or Shino. We rarely spent time all together, but I valued the time I spent with each of them. They were both vastly different, but at the same time so similar.

They were my best friends.

. . .

 **Note**

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. Feel free to leave any criticism as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Wimpy Ninja

By - AhriRose

 _Disclaimer_ : I **do not** own anything you recognize.

Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Notes_ : Thank you to everyone that has fav'd and followed!

. . .

Before I knew it the day was upon me; my first day at the academy.

My heart sank, my palms were sweaty, I was nearly hyperventilating, but I smiled despite the insecurities and fears running through my mind.

 _What if I'm separated from Shino and Kiba? What if I don't make any friends? What if no one likes me… or worse, if they make fun of me? What if I miss the target? Or trip and fall on my face? Or -_

"You look like you have rabies."

Leave it to Kiba to interrupt my frantic thoughts. I blinked my eyes, relaxed my face, exhaled slowing, and flexed my fingers.

Turning to Shino, who was sitting on the other side of me, I smiled tentatively.

He gave me an nod of approval, before turning to stare at the front of the room. We were currently seated on the floor for the entrance ceremony, something they do every year for the first comers.

My mom was somewhere in the back of the room, standing with all the other parents that were able to see their children off.

I knew Kiba's mom and Shino's dad were here as well. They lucked out on not being away on missions, my dad hadn't been so lucky.

"Good morning future ninja of the hidden leaf!" The Hokage smiled down at us all. It was a surreal feeling, being in the presence of our leader. He looked so much like a kindly grandfather, yet he was the most powerful person in the village.

"Today you embark on your first step into becoming a shinobi," he looked over us, likely at our parents, "it will not be an easy road, nor will it be kind."

"But if you are willing to give it everything you have, you will find yourself a stronger person. A person worthy of wearing the symbol of our beloved village." He stepped down, leaving a man with vibrant blue hair, wearing a chuunin vest, walked up to the podium.

"I will be reading off your names and which sensei you'll have during your time at the academy, so listen up!"

"Aburame Shino, Akemi Izu…"

Finally he got to the I's, and I straightened up with my fingers crossed behind my back, "Ichiza Nobu, Ikeda Shiori, Inuzuka Kiba…"

Kiba and I shared a grin and a high five, earning us stares, but I didn't care. I was in a class with my two best friends! I turned to Shino and gave him a thumbs up, to which he simply nodded. I liked to think he was smiling underneath the collar of his jacket.

"…Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. You will all be in classroom 3-B with Iruka-sensei. Please follow him there now."

Those who were called stood and most turned to wave goodbye to their parents. I gave my mom the largest grin I've ever mustered, along with a wave to Kiba's mom and Shino's dad.

Iruka-sensei looked quite young, though his vest showed that he was indeed a chuunin. His brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and he had an interesting scar across his nose.

He seemed a bit nervous, which led me to believe we must've been his first class ever. When we entered the classroom it was slightly chaotic, with kids scrambling to find a seat near their friends.

Kiba immediately picked the end spot on a row in the dead middle of the desks. I followed and sat in the middle, Shino sat on the other end. I sighed and looked around, watching my fellow classmates.

A couple interesting ones stood out. A girl with pink hair was seated near a window, head down, buried in a book.

There was a deep navy haired girl with a massive blush across her cheeks staring at a familiar blonde boy seated in the row in front of her. My heart sank at the thought of him.

Then there were a few other familiar faces. Shikamaru and Choji were seated at the very back of the room, off to the left. Both sleeping and eating respectively. Mio and Mayu were seated together beside a dark haired boy. Ino was off to side, chatting animatedly with some other girls. Hiro was in the very first row, being as chatty as ever.

Once we had all settled Iruka-sensei quieted everyone down, "Now today is your first day so we will be taking it a little easy. We'll be reading over the importance and basics of chakra. Then we'll be going outside for a few laps. After lunch I'll be assigning reading materials," Queue the unanimous groans, "I'll be conducting a quiz at the end of the week so I suggest you pay attention."

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BE LEARNING COOL JUTSUS?!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the blonde boy stood up and shouted at the teacher.

Iruka-sensei's head suddenly enlarged, causing me, and several others, to shrink into our seats, "YOU NEED TO RAISE YOUR HAND AND LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

Suddenly his head became normal-sized again, "What's your name?"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!" I allowed my face to fall into my hand, _how stupid is this kid?_

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei's eyes seemed to glaze over, "I won't be teaching you any 'cool' jutsu until you've managed to learn the basics. You need to memorize your hand signs, control your chakra… None of that's going to happen until _at least_ year four."

Naruto looked crestfallen, as did a few other students.

I rolled my eyes, _did they honestly think we'd learn a jutsu on the first day?_

My dad had explained how Konoha's school system worked. You mainly focused on your book smarts and fitness in your first year, second year they began taijutsu and chakra control (along with kunoichi classes for the girls), then added kunai throwing in your third year (with blunt kunai), fourth year you finally began ninjutsu, fifth year blunted weapons were tossed to the side, and sixth year was usually when the average ninja graduated to genin.

Dad said he graduated in his fourth year, because he had already learned the proper ninjutsu from his father. There was also a war going on, so that had sped the graduation rate up significantly.

He said, hypothetically, you could ask to take the exam near the end of each year when they were scheduled. However, most students weren't capable of passing. Supposedly child prodigies could pass in or even _before_ their first year, but I hadn't met any to know for sure.

Soon we were all taking notes and listening to Iruka-sensei drone on about how the chakra network worked and how we needed it to survive.

As I suspected, all the clan children looked bored out of their minds, having these basics drilled into their heads already.

No surprise to me when I seen the Uzumaki boy staring out the window, drool sliding out the side of his mouth. I felt my body shiver as the bodily fluid dripped onto his desk. He wasn't even making an attempt to take notes.

 _He could be from a clan_ , I thought, _but I've never heard the name Uzumaki until today_.

Still didn't mean he wasn't from a clan. The Ikeda weren't a technical clan anymore, though most the other clans were still on good terms with my father and still revered us as a clan.

"Okay," Iruka-sensei shouted, "Everyone outside!"

What followed was irritating to me, as well as Kiba and Shino. 'A few laps,' was just that. We did maybe fifteen laps before settling down to do push-ups and sit-ups. What was irritating was how _easy_ it was. Until I glanced to either side and noticed an alarming number of students gasping for air. Among them were the pinkette, Hiro, Mayu, and Mio.

It seemed my father was correct in his assumptions.

Clan children were held to a completely different standard than civilian children. The civilian kids had probably never worked out a day in their lives, aside from playing.

The handful of clan kids present, including myself, had barely even broken a sweat.

"Good job," Iruka gave us a genuine grin, "You have an hour for lunch."

We all headed to the classroom to grab our lunches, before settling back outside in various groups. I noticed Hiro, Mio, and Mayu huddled with a few other civilian children. Shikamaru and Choji were together, the pink-haired bookworm was looking through her notes, a dark haired girl was seated off to the side a bit, and then there was the lone Uzumaki boy a ways off.

He was within the dark haired girl's vision, and I pondered whether they knew one another, though the thought was quickly brushed aside when the reasonable part of my mind questioned why they wouldn't be seated _together_ , had that been the case.

Then there was a dark haired boy with a pretty face being surrounded by the rest of the female members of class. I thought it was rude, but he offered them an uneasy smile.

Kiba, Shino, and I were seated within the tree line. Shaded from the sun, but not too far away to people watch.

"Find out anything interesting?" Kiba enjoyed asking me this question when I people watched. It was fun to guess peoples' intentions and relations.

"Well," I tentatively picked a steamed bun up from my lunchbox, "Clearly the majority of civilian children are befriending one another, seeing as they're all in the same situation; lacking the physical prowess and knowledge that the clan children possess." Easily known without watching.

"Shikamaru and Choji are a no-brainer; best friends."

"The dark haired girl has some sort of emotional attachment to the blonde, perhaps a crush," I swallowed, "Uzumaki is clearly an outsider."

"The dark haired boy is perceived as 'attractive' so all the mindless girls are attaching themselves to him, his kindness isn't doing him any favors." If he'd growl or ignore them, maybe they'd leave him alone?

"Then there's us… obviously close friends," I gave Kiba a smile before digging into the various veggies my mother packed.

Kiba gave a low whistle, "Solid work Shio."

Since hearing my father utter my nickname Kiba takes to calling me it occasionally. Shino settles for my full name, being that he's too polite to shorten it.

We ate in silence before noticing the usual suspects playing ninja. Kiba joined, but I felt weird about playing it. We were training to become ninja, glorified liars and murderers.

My moral compass inhibited me a lot. I remembered too much about the wrongs and rights of my prior life. Try as I might, it seemed hopeless for me to erase my emotions. The least I could hope for, was to swallow them deep down and hope they stayed buried. This would be a harsh life for me otherwise.

Dad warned me that somewhere between our third and fifth year in school we would be required to kill an animal. It seemed easier said then done now, but it would prepare us for the reality that we would someday kill another human being.

"Are you fine, Shiori?"

Shino brought me out of my thoughts, as per usual. I gave him a half-hearted smile and nod before putting away my lunch utensils.

We were called back inside shortly after, all returning to our previous seating. Although some of the girls fought over the seat next to the Uchiha boy.

Iruka-sensei passed out some reading material for us all, it was a history book on the hidden leaf and a book that went into further detail on the chakra network.

When we were released our parents were all waiting, with the exception of the Uzumaki boy. I paused in my step to watch him walk, presumably home, with hunched shoulders. It made my heart clench. _I wonder where his parents are_.

"Shiori!" I looked to my left to see my mom waving with an apprehensive grin.

I hoped she hadn't seen where my line of vision was previously. I didn't feel like getting a lecture today. With a sigh I jogged over to her, receiving a small hug when I reached her.

"How was your day honey?"

We made our way back home while I bit my lip, "It was okay." She glanced down, "Just okay?" I smiled as I elaborated, "Well, I was happy to be able to sit between Kiba and Shino, but class was irritatingly easy. We went over everything I already know, and even the laps were easy; we only did _fifteen_ mom."

She gave a short laugh as we began walking, "That's what happens when you're being taught from home. You'll always be ahead, until you're not."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"You see, for now you're ahead of the civilian children, but after a few years of training some of them may surpass you. The key is to constantly train, and realize that _someone_ will _always_ be stronger than you."

With a nod I replied, "but someone has to be on top, right?"

"Not always. While there's always someone at the top, there will always be those striving for that spot. When you become arrogant, that is when someone you least suspect will overtake you."

My mother was oddly wise today, but I took her words to heart. It was all true.

"Did you make any new friends?" She easily directed the conversation in another direction.

"No," I peeped, "I just stayed with Kiba and Shino… do you think… maybe we'll be on a team together? Someday?"

"Well when you're on a genin team they are always a three person team, usually with one female, so it's possible," she paused as we made our way through the front door, "but don't get your hopes up. You won't be on a team for a few years, at least. Try to make more friends. These children will cross into your life at some point, and it is always beneficial to have allies."

 _So it wasn't friends she was concerned with_ , I mused, _it was the lack of allies I had_.

. . .

As time wore on I attempted to make more friends, really I did, but it seemed impossible for me.

I began "kunoichi classes" which were actually ingenious. Most the girls thought it was just pure fun gathering flowers, but it was a skill we needed for the future. You could send messages through floral arrangements. You could also form medicines and poisons with some.

Haruno Sakura was made fun of incessantly, and each time I averted my eyes. I was too cowardly to stand up for her, but Yamanaka Ino was not. One day she was fed up with the mocking taunts that led Sakura to tears. She stood up and berated the girls, and from that moment on, they were friends.

This was unfortunately another situation where I was painfully aware that I was a loner. Without Kiba and Shino I was lost, and friendless.

I supposed I could count Shikamaru and Choji as friends, but that was mainly because of my ties to Kiba and Shino. Hinata was definitely a friend, but we were both so shy it made for a lot of sitting in silence.

Besides her I wasn't really able to make friends with any of the other girls in our class. All the rest were enamored with Uchiha Sasuke. Though my previous theory on him being less friendly was proved false.

Earlier this year his entire clan was slaughtered.

There was even a rumor that is older brother had done it, but I wasn't sure if I believed that entirely. He had only been thirteen. Yes he was supposedly a prodigy, but could he truly be capable of murdering his entire family, sans his younger brother? Morally I wanted to say no, but there was a small part of me that felt he had.

As I aged my memories became less reliable than they already were. Sometimes I had dreams, or rather nightmares, of what was to come. I couldn't sort out which were accurate though.

 _What use am I when I can't even recall anything useful?_

I spent many nights sobbing quietly into my pillow. Feeling a sense of dread for the future.

Sasuke was now nowhere in the vicinity of kind. He sneered and glared at everyone. His aura reeked of anger.

Class was more interesting now. Not just because of Uchiha's new personality, but because of the courses. We now practiced taijutsu and sparred. Usually I was pitted against Shino. He went easy on me. Not in the sense that he allowed me to win, but in the sense that he hurt me as minimally as acceptable.

Taijutsu was sadly not my best subject.

We also started to learn chakra control, nothing interesting, just meditating to become more aware of it.

This was something I gave my complete and udder attention. My yearning to learn the family technique was eating away at me.

Kiba and Shino had less and less time to spare now too. Their families had started teaching them their respective training.

Three weeks ago Kiba had visited, shortly, to introduce me to his companion Akamaru. The white puppy was incredibly adorable.

That's when Kiba stopped visiting. We used to hang out every weekend, but now he was busy training with Akamaru.

It seemed to work out, because my mom upped my training. She wouldn't let me bring them to school, but she allowed me to start using my actual Sais. Mom was deadly with a sword. She preferred the katana, but she really wanted me to work on harnessing my own style with my Sais.

Shino and I had never been on a particular schedule to hang out, but we usually hung out on the odd weekday and the occasional weekend. He and I stopped being able to hang out even before Kiba.

He and I stopped seeing each other outside school months ago.

Luckily we were all three fiercely loyal. We were still close friends, and we still sat and talked together in school.

The following year was even more stressful.

At school we added kunai throwing, which meant adding more math to aid us in calculating our throws. This also meant that, happily, Dad began helping me with senbon throwing when he was home. My aim wasn't horrible, but it left much to be desired.

I was doing really well in school, minus my throwing and taijutsu. While I had improved, I could only beat Shino two out of five times. In throwing I could only hit the bullseye three out of five times. Mom said that was really good for my age and how long I have been throwing, but it seemed all the clan children could hit the bullseye four out of five times. The exception being Uchiha Sasuke who seemed to be some sort of knockoff prodigy. He could hit the bullseye every time.

Mom was helping me with chakra control now though. She even began showing me chakra strings. She said her mother had been a puppeteer so this was something that was drilled into her. While she wasn't a puppeteer, she did find several uses for knowing the strings.

My heart swelled at that information. More clues to the puzzle of who my grandmother was, _is_.

It also made me inwardly curious as to if my cousin was also a puppeteer? I yearned to know more about him. I suspected my yearning to be due to the fact that I wanted a sibling. My own wanted nothing to do with me, and so I sometimes imagined what my cousin was like. I imagined us being close, but it was fore nought.

Time continued to pass and I grew increasingly lonely.

I was now ten and entering my fourth year in the academy and I only had three friends, although I wasn't entirely sure if Hinata counted. I always sat with Kiba and Shino at lunch, except for the times Kiba skipped out to ditch. I couldn't even recall the last conversation I had with Hinata.

Biting my lip I glanced into the mirror, would changing my appearance make me more susceptible to friendship, did I not look friendly enough?

My black hair was cut into a long bob ending at my clavicles. I wanted longer hair, eventually, but not until I had the skills to back it up.

A ninja with long hair meant you had efficient enough skill for it not to be a handicap.

My bright caramel eyes still looked slightly too big for my face, and I hoped I'd grow into them, but judging from my mother I doubted I would. She did say they were helpful when facing enemies though, they would underestimate you due to you looking young and innocent.

I had the uncanny ability of never holding a tan, though with all the forestry it wasn't a huge surprise. If you didn't know me you'd probably assume I was ill with how pale I was.

Height wise I was on the slightly shorter side at four foot three. I had no clue on my weight, but judging from my appearance I was thin, but toned from all the physical training.

As far as my clothing went it was dark, simple, but practical seeing as I was aspiring to be a kunoichi someday soon.

I wore a sleeveless black fishnet top that was visible underneath my black v-neck crop top that had a detachable hood, which I nearly always wore on. Then I wore simple black shorts that ended mid-thigh. To finish the look I had the standard blue sandals. I wanted black, but my dad said it was tradition in Konoha to sport the blue sandals until you reached chunin.

I don't know if it had to do with the price of the black ones, or if it really was tradition though.

As far as accessories went, I had my black reversed pack as well as my kunai holster on my right thigh wear I had white bandages securing it; the only color that broke up the black.

Kiba said I looked unapproachable, but Shino said I looked practical.

It was times like those I wished I had a female companion to question. Of course it was a silly notion, but I'm still a ten year old girl. I wanted to know if altering my appearance slightly would make me look more approachable. Not that I would change necessarily. I was very set in my ways of loving basic colors; gray, white, and black.

Even my bedroom was mostly black and white.

It was also minimalistic with just the basics. Not because my parents refused me things, but because it was my personal style.

Beside my door was my full length mirror, which was conveniently placed there as opposite it was my bedroom window. Adjacent was my plain bed (I had no need for a frame) with white sheets and comforter. There was a gray 'accent' pillow in the center, with my beloved panda plush. Under the window was my sleek black dresser which contained the bare necessities of undergarments, spare bandages, and plain pajamas. Then there was the bathroom, and opposite it, my closet.

My closet was small and only had my clothing, shoes, and a small storage dresser for my weaponry. I also had a small chest that I kept my small amount of art supplies.

In my bathroom I had only the basic hygiene necessities as well as a basic health pack.

My mom always joked that someday I would be every man's dream; a cheap date. I wasn't so sure about that though, because I loved food. Luckily I burned so many calories that I was allowed to indulge, though I mainly tried to consume a high-protein diet.

With a sigh, I made my way downstairs to prepare my lunch.

"Bye," I whispered to the empty house as I made my way to the academy.

Now that I was older, and more independent, my mother had resumed active duty. She was still only a chunin, but Dad said he doubted she would remain as such after she took a couple missions and passed the Jonin test later this year.

It was lonelier at home now that both parents were always away, but I had to remind myself that I was lucky that I even had _both_ parents _alive_ and well.

During lunch I had decided to be a bit bold today. Kiba was off playing hooky along with Uzumaki, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Shino was resting under a tree. He had explained that he had a particularly tough training day with his mom yesterday.

I noticed that most the girl's were still swarming the area, looking for Uchiha. I decided, against my better judgment, to walk up to the pink haired girl; Haruno Sakura. To work on my memorization, I had learned everyone's name in my class.

She was seated by herself, still glancing around for a certain brooding boy. Shortly after our third year at the academy she and her only friend, Yamanaka Ino, had a falling out. I wasn't sure on the specifics, but I knew it had been due to their mutual feelings toward Uchiha.

"Um," My sudden vocalization caused her to jump. Her green eyes met mine, and suddenly I was brought back to that first time at the playground when I met Kiba.

Like that time, the other person saved me from further humiliation, "Uh… hi…? Shiori-chan, right?"

I nodded, and inhaled some courage, "And you're Haruno Sakura-san, correct?" She nodded, confusion blatantly written on her face.

"I'm not really sure how to go about this," I bit my lip, "I just… I don't have any female friends, other than Hinata, but really are we? I haven't spoken to her in… two years? I can't even remember the last conversation we had, but… but I'm rambling, sorry." My face was burning.

The fear of being rejected was beginning to bubble to the surface.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your friend?"

I exhaled with a nod, "Yes, if you want. I mean, I noticed you don't seem to have any friends either. Well, not that you couldn't! I just meant that all the other girl's are overly invested in other endeavors, which you are too, but not that it's a bad thing!"

Her face was definitely angry. She wore all her emotions blatantly on her face.

Quickly I attempted to rectify what I had said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. It's a horrible habit. I just thought maybe we could at least train together, or even just study?"

She calmed down, and seemed to realize I was an incredibly awkward individual, "Well… I guess that'd be okay. I'm the smartest in our class, well, other than Sasuke-kun." She blushed with a slight giggled, "And you're one of the best in the physical aspects."

I personally thought she was embellishing a bit. While I was still significantly better than the civilian children, I was still barely catching up to the clan children. Although I was improving a lot from last year.

"You are! Maybe you can help me with calculations? I'm not the best with mathematics unfortunately." I never was.

She nodded, "I'll talk to my parents, but I'm sure it'd be okay if we met after school… say, Wednesdays and Fridays?" It was more than I had counted on, so I nodded.

Thus began a tentative friendship, which Kiba teased me for profusely.

"I can't believe you're friends with one of the biggest fan-girls in class!" I rolled my eyes at that comment, "So she has a tiny crush." He laughed at the prospect of it being 'tiny'.

"Just make sure she doesn't rub off on you. You're the only sane girl in this class I swear, well… other than Hinata-chan." I noted the slight reddening on his face with a snicker, "You sure you should be accusing others of becoming fans, when you're clearly crushing on _Hinata-chan_."

He sputtered as Shino adjusted his glassed, "Indeed."

"Not you too!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Shino joining in on the teasing. Kiba never denied his crush, but he did always change the subject, "So I'm having a birthday party this weekend. Nothing fancy, but you're both invited."

With a grin I replied, "I'm so glad you're having a party, because I already bought you the perfect gift last month!"

I had gotten him a first edition comic and action figure of his favorite series. It was a guilty pleasure of his, but I had also gotten him some practical gifts as well; as well as some herbs from my mother's garden. Then my personal favorite was a jacket with a fluffy liner in the hood. His mother had not so subtly told me he had been eying it, and with her blessing, I bought it. Of course it had taken me three months to save it on my measly allowance, but Kiba was one of my best friends so it was well worth the cost.

Kiba and Shino always complained that I spoiled them, but I didn't care.

Shino's birthday was at the beginning of the year, and I had gotten him a slew of ninja equipment as well as a home made cake. He never wanted parties, so I always made sure to keep it simple with baking him something special as well as spoiling him with gifts.

The week went on without incident, I met with Sakura twice and realized something; underneath her fan-girl exterior was a very bright and determined girl. We actually had a lot in common when she wasn't blabbering on about the Uchiha boy.

I helped her with her taijutsu stances, as she was far too timid and stiff in them. In return she helped me with my mathematics.

Although we had only hung out outside of the academy, I enjoyed the prospect of gaining her as a friend someday.

Kiba's birthday was surprisingly reigned in. He said he had an all out one on his actual birthday with the whole clan attending, but this one was just for his closest friends. I was a little surprised Uzumaki wasn't there, but Kiba said they weren't friends, just allies when they skipped classes.

He didn't cry, not that I expected him to, but he was extremely happy and grateful for his gifts.

The Academy was a lot more challenging as well, as we were working on ninjutsu. We focused on the skills needed to graduate mainly; the clone jutsu as well as the replacement jutsu.

Finally the weekend was coming to a close and my dad came home, with spectacular news.

"Shiori," He sat me down on our backyard porch, "It's time."

Curiosity bubbled inside me, with a hope that what I thought he meant was the truth. He gave me a sly smile, "Go upstairs and grab your ribbons." That was all it took for me to break out in a huge grin and race to my room, extra chakra infused in my feet. I swung open my closet and grabbed the ribbons out of their box.

When I made it back to my father he was grinning wider than I was, "Wow! That must've been a new record for you making it to your room and back, huh?"

I sheepishly nodded, a bit embarrassed at my lack of restraint.

He carefully grabbed the ribbons from my hands and gestured for me to hold out my arms, which I did, though they were slightly shaking from the excitement. I had waited five years for this moment.

Carefully he wrapped my arms, starting at my bicep and ending them when they were wrapped around my fingers. I noted that they were quite loose.

"Now slowly release a bit of chakra into them," I closed my eyes and did as instructed. I could feel the ribbons tighten slightly. When I opened my eyes I realized they had tightened and looked exactly the same as my father's.

"Good, good."

With a hum he began to meticulously check my ribbons for any looseness or extreme tightening, "Perfect Shio! You got it on your first try, just like your old man!"

I beamed with pride at that.

"Now you need to focus on maintaining that small amount of chakra for now, okay? You need to be able to keep these secured at all times, and if you're able to do so for a solid six months, we'll begin on the actual combat prowess of the ribbons."

My face remained neutral, but inwardly I was deflated once more.

"I expect you to be completely honest, because if you can't maintain the control you could seriously injure yourself. You remember about Hideki?" I simply nodded, "Good girl. Keep him in mind, because that is an unnecessary disadvantage you do not want or need."

"Also, if at any time you add too much chakra, you need to disengage them at once, even if it means you direct all the chakra into your feet."

Seeing the question in my eye he answered without me opening my mouth, "You'll know by the tightening. Right now they're perfect, but if you add too much they'll tighten even more, and eventually you could lose one or _both_ arms."

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

Sure I could make due with one arm if I was forced, but without both, at this stage? I'd never be a ninja, and I would be an invalid; a burden on my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of a Wimpy Ninja

By - AhriRose

 _Disclaimer_ : I **do not** own anything you recognize.

Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Notes_ : Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed.

. . .

The weeks flew by and before I knew it, the dreadful course of murder was upon us.

"Now class, I expect you to make this as quick and painless for them as possible," Iruka-sensei instructed us through the motions of holding the rabbits, before slicing their throats.

We all knew basic anatomy. Not enough to be medic-nins, but enough to be efficient killers.

Some of the girl's squealed. Two refused to partake, and were given the option to flunk out of the academy and attend the civilian equivalent, which they accepted.

Uzumaki, Sakura, and Hinata all hesitated; Iruka-sensei noted this.

Surprisingly I didn't hesitate. Before he gave the order I voided myself. I emptied my emotions into a filing cabinet within my mind, and when he spoke the words; I completed my 'mission'.

That night I sobbed into my pillow, and woke at least three times due to nightmares. I dreamt of myself being ordered to harm Sakura, then Shino, and finally Kiba. After the last I decided to wake exceptionally early and head to the training grounds. My mother had recently become a jonin, and as such was currently away on a mission. My father was away as well. I only knew they had both been given A-ranks, but I had no idea how long they'd be gone.

Sometimes I toyed with the idea of them never returning. These intrusive thoughts always invaded my mind when I didn't get adequate sleep.

A loud noise alerted me to the fact that there was someone also training at this odd hour.

Debating internally with myself, I finally conceded on being nosey; mostly due to my loneliness.

What I saw made my breath hitch. There was a young boy, probably around my age or slightly older, beating a tree trunk into oblivion. I could tell this was a common occurrence due to the tree trunk's overall appearance as well as the old scarring around his hands.

He suddenly stopped and turned.

I took in his appearance; bushy brows, long black braided hair, and an incredibly simple outfit. It led me to believe that he, like Uzumaki, was an orphan.

Orphans were in no short supply, which I had learned within my second year at the academy. A lot of the civilian children were orphans hoping to make something of themselves with little to no other options.

"Uh…" My face heated up with embarrassment, "Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I just didn't know anyone else was training this early."

He gave me a cheery smile, "Do not worry! I was only curious as to who was watching me!"

An idea flew into my head and I decided there was no harm voicing it, "Hey! Uh…?" He didn't get my hint, so I explained, "What's your name?"

"OH! Rock Lee!"

I nodded, confirming the name and face to my memory, "I'm Ikeda Shiori, it's nice to meet you. I was wondering if you'd like to spar?"

"It is wonderful to meet someone that shares my enthusiasm for training," He gave me a small smile, "I will spar with you, but I must confess I am…not the best."

I shrugged his honesty off, "It's okay. You can only get better with practice, right?"

Lee and I formed a steady friendship after that first spar. It was quick, and I had realized too late that he actually wasn't using any chakra. Most children unconsciously used it to gain speed, but once you were taught chakra control you tended to slowly add a bit more during spars.

I won, but Lee was determined that he would continue to spar with me until he could beat me. I agreed to meet him everyday at this hour so we could train together. It was nice to have the loneliness lift away a little.

. . .

Before I realized it, the sixth month had passed and my dad was more than ready to begin 'phase two' of my training.

We found ourselves at a reclusive training area, far from anyone else.

"Now we'll work on you slowly releasing the chakra around the lower ribbons, and then applying carefully weighted amounts to allow for controlled movement."

It sounded easy enough, but in practice it was significantly harder.

Every evening when my father was home, he forbade me from training alone, he would help me work on gaining the proper control.

Once another six months had passed I was finally able to control them properly.

Next came the phase of applying significant amounts of chakra to make them particularly deadly. I was instructed with training logs, and was asked to grasp them, and then cut them. The catch was, I had to cut them on the dotted line my father had created.

It was tiring, and I more than once managed to slice my arm. Nothing too deep, but it was still a nuisance. It made me wonder if _this_ was the reason the ribbons were red.

Finally fifth year came, and I was ecstatic. Not only was I progressing quickly with the Ikeda technique, but we were also using proper kunai, which meant I was finally able to carry senbon in my pack. As well as proper sharpened kunai in my thigh holster.

My mom also promised to get some chakra paper to test my affinity. I was hoping to be either earth or fire seeing as those were my parent's affinities.

I honestly didn't see much of my mother anymore. I think all those years cooped up in the house with me took a toll. She was a true kunoichi at heart. She was always longing to get back into the field.

I was still training early in the mornings with Lee, who had improved vastly from the first time we had met slash sparred. It was a rarity that I beat him with pure taijutsu. Even more rare when I beat him while using jutsu (he begged me to make the playing ground even).

Sakura and I met twice a week in the afternoons and sometimes went for lunch or shopping on the weekends. She was always bugging me to add a little color to my wardrobe, besides my crimson ribbons, which she claimed didn't count.

Kiba and Shino were still my closest friends though we rarely seen each other outside of the academy. I always sat with them in class, and at lunch. Though sometimes I sat with Sakura when she wasn't being a complete space case about oogling Uchiha.

"Are you two excited that we only have one more year to go?" I was practically jumping in my seat with excitement.

"Calm it down, you're acting like Naruto-baka."

I flinched at the comparison, but I couldn't erase my smile, "Come on… don't act like you aren't at least a little bit ready to get a team and go on actual missions." I was honestly more excited on the prospect of making more lasting friendships, or even better; being on a team _with_ my best friends.

Kiba groaned, "Yeah, I'm excited, but I'm also irritated that we still have a year of this to go."

"I am also ready to be done with the academy," Shino spoke out.

When I got home that day my mother was there with the chakra paper she promised, "I'm really crossing my fingers that you're an Earth-type like me." I inwardly groaned. While that would be useful, it wouldn't be applicable to the ribbons.

Father explained that certain affinities can be used on the ribbons, to give them even more depth, and (in his words) pizazz.

I held the paper in my hand and concentrated on seeping a small amount onto the paper, instantly it caught alight and became ash. My mom sighed, but I was more than happy. My father was a fire type, and he had showed me how useful it was to combine fire jutsu to the ribbons.

The prospects in battle would be amazing.

Honestly, I had seen my scores and I was beyond average. I didn't shine anywhere, except chakra control and the family technique. I was slightly above when it came to taijutsu and throwing senbon. Ninjutsu and kenjutsu were both average on the dot. My genjutsu could use _a lot_ of work. I was apparently too imaginative for the illusion to be believable.

I was still usually paired against Shino on sparring days, but we were now winning fifty fifty.

Bullseyes every time it came to throwing, and I made a passable clone, but I could only do two. I could control my chakra well, but I didn't have that large of reserves. I was working on it, but there wasn't much I could do except wait to get older.

. . .

Entering my final year in the academy was bittersweet.

It meant we were all soon to become adults in the world of shinobi, able to take missions with our squad and kill _people_.

Nightmares were still aplenty for me, and it seemed I had permanent 'bags'. I just hoped they'd stop after my first human kill, though a large part of me realized that was wishful thinking.

Squads consisted of three genin, usually two boys and one girl, and a jonin instructor.

I had come to terms with the reality that it was unlikely for me to be placed on a team with Kiba and Shino, mostly because they were trackers. I wasn't anywhere near being a tracker-nin, so I assumed they'd place someone with a similar skillset onto their team. It still made me sad though.

We only saw each other at school, and it would only decrease once we graduated.

Lee had graduated last year, and I rarely saw him. He was busy training with his new sensei and team mates. I hadn't even met any of them, though I had noticed Lee's drastic wardrobe and hairstyle change.

Thankfully I was still friends with Sakura, though it seemed I had unknowingly traded Hinata for her as I hadn't spoken to Hinata in years.

Once again I was back at square one with three friends.

My father was teaching me some interesting fire-ninjutsu to add into my jutsu arsenal. I only knew three D-ranks though, with _one_ C-rank. I begged for another, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I could only hope my jonin sensei would teach me another.

Something else interesting happened right before my graduation exam.

"I'm pregnant," My mother beamed at me from across the table the morning of my exam. I just about spit out my miso soup.

Dad wasn't due to be back in the village for _at least_ a few more days, "Does Dad know?" She shook her head with a giggle, "No, but won't he be surprised!?"

"I know you said I wasn't planned, but seriously," I raised my brow, "You're pregnant again after _another_ twelve year period?" Most people liked to keep their children close in age with a two to maybe six year gap, but not my parents.

She gave me a sheepish grin, "I guess twelve is our lucky number!"

"How far along are you?" I hadn't noticed, but she did seem to have a rounder belly now that her chuunin vest was off.

"Roughly twenty-two weeks."

My heart nearly stopped, "but you've been taking missions!"

"I've only been taking B-ranks, nothing too dangerous," She said it so casually that I suddenly felt stupid for not having faith in her.

"I'll be on light duty, mainly paperwork," She sighed, "Which is unfortunate, because I really wanted to have my own genin team." I frowned at the thought of her being my jonin instructor. I thought she was brutal during training, _efficient_ , but brutal.

. . .

Everyone but Uzumaki Naruto graduated.

He was sitting on the swing that may as well of had his name engraved on it with how often he sat on it. It made me feel a ping of guilt. During my entire time in the academy I had never once attempted to have a conversation with him.

I was told to stay away from him, and I did. I never questioned it.

With a sigh I averted my gaze, making my way toward my mother. She had the largest grin on, "I knew you'd pass!" I wore my forehead protector proud, on my forehead. I had seen others put them elsewhere, Sakura had used hers as a headband, but I was partial to the classic look.

To celebrate my mom had cooked one of my favorite meals, chicken yakitori and rice, with dango for dessert. It was a quiet affair, and when we finished and cleaned up I hopped in the shower before calling it an early night. I was meeting my new team tomorrow morning, so I wanted to be as well rested as possible.

. . .

It seemed luck was on my side, as I had no nightmares last night.

I decided to forego my stretches for just today and settled on making a simple breakfast for my mother and I, "Make sure you tell me all about your team!" I promised as I began cleaning the dishes.

"I have a doctor's appointment," My mom started, "I get to find out if we'll be having another girl or another boy." Her face was sullen at the word 'boy', and I didn't know why until she had left the room.

I had never met Yuudai officially. He left when I was so young, and even then I had no memories of him. He was always away on missions or training, and even when he was home it was like he wasn't. We never ate together, and we had never spoken.

Most the time I thought of myself as an only child. I don't even think Kiba or Shino knew I had an older brother.

 _I'll be a much better older sibling_ , I mentally promised.

. . .

When I made it into the classroom I had learned in for most of my life I was greeted with a surprise; Uzumaki Naruto had a forehead protector on. He had somehow graduated.

My mouth lifted upwards at his accomplishment.

"How'd the dead last get a forehead protector," Kiba mumbled as I sat down. It was a rhetorical question, but I still answered, "He must've done something to earn it." Kiba side-eyed me with a look that conveyed a sarcastic 'sure he did'.

"Good morning everyone," Iruka-sensei smiled up to us, "I'm very proud of all of you. You all made it to genin, but don't get overconfident. This is just the beginning of your career."

Nearly everyone had grins, minus the usual suspects; Hinata with her timid smile, Uchiha Sasuke with his stoic blankness, and Shino who's mouth was covered. We had all worked so hard to get to this day. We were finally genin and about to be assigned a team.

"Team one will be Akemi Izu, Fukui Mayu, and Fukui Mio." I felt a tinge of shock as I watched the twins give each other a quick side hug. It was unheard of for two females to be placed on a genin team.

"Team two," Iruka-sensei drawled, "Ichiza Nobu, Ikeda Shiori, and Tanaka Hiro." I felt my heart sink at hearing my name. I was placed with two civilian boys who never really seemed to take being a ninja _seriously_.

As Iruka-sensei continued down the list I took special notice to my friends' teams. Kiba and Shino had been placed together, with none other than Hyuuga Hinata. I felt a wave of jealousy toward her. Kiba would surely be ecstatic to have her on their team.

Sakura was placed with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, which was interesting considering one boy she hated and the other she loved.

The only other team I made note of was Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choj; although it was somewhat expected with the tradition of Ino-Shika-Cho.

It was then that I realized everyone was departing for lunch.

"Shiori," I bristled at the lack of honorific, "Let's go eat lunch together!" Hiro was already pulling my arm, and thus me, toward the door. I barely snuck a glance behind me to my best friends who were making their way over to Hinata. Another pang of jealousy stabbed my heart, _I should've been on their team_.

Hiro and Nobu chatted without pause throughout lunch, both uncaring that I was silent. I knew this day would come, being separated from my best friends, but it hurt nonetheless.

It was just another reminder that I was alone.

"So what's your family technique? Do you have a kekkei genkai? What kind of missions do your parents go on?" Hiro was nonstop.

"I… uh…"

The bell was my saving grace.

"Aw," Hiro whined, "I guess we'll finish our conversation later!"

Once we reached the classroom, Hiro pulled me into the seat beside him, Nobu choosing to sit on the other side of Hiro. I turned my head, feeling a painful twinge in my chest, when my eyes locked on Shino and Kiba.

They sat in our regular spot, with Hinata occupying my middle seat.

Kiba was animatedly chatting in her direction, her head bobbing up and down every so often. I raised my hand to wave, but the only one that returned it was Shino, who nodded in response.

Realistically I knew this held no deeper meaning then Kiba crushing on Hinata, and him just being excited to be on a team with her.

That didn't stop the stab I felt in my chest from happening.

It didn't matter how much I knew our friendship meant. How loyal I knew he was. All the seemed to matter was the voice in my head repeating, _he's moved on, he doesn't need you_.

"Okay class," Iruka-sensei was the only saving grace from my downward spiral.

"Your sensei's are ready for you, so just come up when I call your squad number!"

Butterflies filled my stomach as my eyes settled on the adults with chunin vests standing just outside the classroom doors.

Team one left without their sensei even uttering a single syllable.

"Team two," Iruka-sensei called out.

Haru and Nobu stood instantaneously. I staggered behind them, nerves strung high in anticipation of meeting our sensei.

A spindly man crossed the threshold, a permanent grimace seemed to be stuck on his face, making him seem like he was in pain just being here. _Oh joy, he's as excited to be on this team as I am_.

"I'm Ayumu-sensei," he muttered, "let's go to training grounds six."

The level of energy he was giving us was in the negative numbers, effectively putting Haru off. I have known him long enough to tell when he's wrote someone off.

It was an agonizing walk to the training grounds, and I couldn't help but wonder why we were walking and not running. Nobu was respectful, and was visibly biting his tongue to keep from mouthing off. Haru, on the other hand…

"This 'sensei'," he spoke with hands, questioning our teacher's title, "is a total ripoff."

My lips were tightly sealed, willing myself to stay quiet.

"I bet he just became a jonin or something," Haru rolled his eyes, "complete bullshit that we have someone as aloof as him."

 _I'm surprised you know what that word means_. I felt my left eye twitch in irritation. _You can't base an opinion of someone's skill on a fifteen second first impression_.

"Something bothering you Shiori?"

Nobu was definitely attempting to steer Haru's focus onto something else, or rather, some _one_ else. I wasn't necessarily complaining.

"I-I'm fine. Totally f-fine," I stammered out, "I'm just a little nervous about all this."

They both nodded, as if I had something insightful.

"Well you shouldn't be," Haru shot a grin my way, "We've already passed the hardest part —now we just have to go on missions!"

Nobu bobbed his head in agreement, "Yeah, I wonder when we'll get to go outside the village."

They chatted animatedly about their hopes of leaving the Hidden Leaf for the rest of our fifteen minute walk to the training grounds.

. . .

"Okay," Ayumu-sensei sighed, "Everyone gather under this tree." He shot off the ground and onto a branch, sitting on the edge of it to peer down at us.

We all three sat in a semi-circle, straining our necks to meet our sensei's face.

"I'm Ayumu Ai, yes I know it's normally a name given to girls," He muttered as Hiro and Nobu chuckled, "I enjoy going on missions outside the village and eating barbecue. I hate anything with noodles… it's a texture thing… and I'm aspiring to open a barbecue delivery someday."

Hiro seemed uninterested, seemingly tuning out our sensei. Nobu just seemed confused, but by the way his eyes were scanning our sensei, I was sure he was looking for any hidden meanings.

"Now you go," he pointed to Nobu.

He looked startled at the sudden attention, but began smoothly, "Well, I'm Ichiza Nobu… my parents own a vegetable stand. I like helping them out, and sneaking bean sprouts. I don't really like carrots or broccoli. I want to go on cool missions outside of the village —maybe go to the Land of Waves!"

 _Bland_ , I couldn't help but think.

"Tanaka Hiro!" His sudden outburst caused me to flinch, "My parents run the best dango stand in the whole Land of Fire! I love eating dango and training. I hate eating vegetables and fish, and I hate Uzumaki Naruto." That caused a surge of anger to shoot through my veins. _After all these years_ …

"My dream is to be an elite member of the anbu!" _All anbu are elite members, and there's no way a blabbermouth like you would be chosen_.

I almost rolled my eyes. Almost.

"Lovely," our sensei drawled out before resting his eyes on me, "Go on."

My heart rate increased at the feeling of three pairs of eyes on me.

I hadn't even noticed I was biting my bottom lip until I opened my mouth, "I'm Ikeda Shiori…both of my parents are ninja." I felt my face heat up, "I enjoy spending time with my best friends, Kiba and Shino. I… also enjoy training with my parents. I'm not really a big fan of anything math related, but that's doesn't mean I can't properly calculate trajectories! I just don't really enjoy it!"

My palms began to perspire, causing me to wipe them on my shorts, "I guess my dream, or goal, is to make it to chuunin someday…and meet my cousin."

It was silent for all of two seconds before Hiro started on me, "Why haven't you met your cousin? I have three and I've known them since I was in diapers!"

Nobu chimed in, "I don't even have cousins."

Luckily Ayumu-sensei saved me from answering, "Shut it Tanaka! If she wanted you to know, you'd know. Now… we're meeting here tomorrow… let's say… six-thirty. The sun should just be rising at that point."

He was squinting down to us, sizing us up, "Make sure you have a big breakfast and sleep well tonight; you'll need it."

"Why? Are we going on a cool mission? Should I pack?"

Ayumu-sensei just rolled his eyes, "No Tanaka… you're all taking a final exam. And before you shout at me about already taking one, nope. That was just your exam to be a genin. Now you take the real final exam. An exam to see if you have what it takes. And if you don't? You go back to the academy. Or you can flunk out… join the genin corp… try and get into the medical ninja program." He shrugged his shoulders as he suggested all the options.

We all stood, clearly shocked at this new information.

"Sleep well tonight kiddies," Ayumu-sensei announced as he stood from his branch, and disappeared with a puff of smoke. _The Body Flicker technique… I'm definitely begging mom to teach me._

"See you guys tomorrow! Make sure you train, don't want you two getting left behind while I pass, huh?" Hiro shot us a wink before he took off running, presumably home.

"What a punk," Nobu frowned, before stalking off in the opposite direction.

It was going to take a miracle for us to pass our final exam tomorrow.

 _Worst case scenario I'll just go back to the academy… I'll disappoint dad for sure, but at least I'll get a second chance… unless I fail a second time… then I guess I'll hope to become a medic-nin_.


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of a Wimpy Ninja

By - AhriRose

 _Disclaimer_ : I **do not** own anything you recognize.

Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Notes_ : Thank you for everyone for reading!

. . .

I was met by my mother when I crossed the threshold into our home. She was looking downwards, tears streaking down her cheeks.

My heart sank as I made my way over to her.

"I-It's," she covered her mouth as she held out a small picture. My eyes slid over the image, memorizing every curve of the small baby pictured. It was just a black and white image, but it was my little sibling.

"Is… are…?" The words died on my lips as I made eye contact with my mother.

"It's a boy! Another boy Shiori, can you believe it?" She flung her arms around my shoulders, burying her face in my hair, laughing.

I sighed against her chest, feeling relieved that he was okay.

"I can't wait to tell your father!"

"Tell me what?"

We stopped our hugging and twisted toward the doorway. Dad had just walked in, looking both weary and worried simultaneously.

"I'm pregnant!" Mom shouted out with a huge smile. She hasn't looked this happy since I successfully disarmed her a year ago. Though she had greatly slowed her movements to give me a fair chance.

Dad's mouth hung open, before he shot forward an enveloped both of us in a hug.

"It's a boy," she whispered against his cheek, "A boy Yuji… another boy."

The pain in those two words was immeasurable, and I instantly knew what she feared most. A boy that would grow up to be just like Yuudai. Someone who was capable of shunning their family.

"He'll be perfect Momo," Dad murmured, "Just perfect."

The night was spent celebrating.

I hadn't even been able to bring myself to talk about my day, other than my squad mates and sensei. I could tell by the look in my mom's eye though. She knew, to some degree, about the pain I felt being on a squad that didn't include my best friends.

That night I slept halfway decent. The quantity was there, I got a solid seven hours, but the quality was lacking. I woke at least two times from nightmares.

I kept dreaming of the same thing. Kiba and Shino turning their backs on me, unable to hear my cry out to them. And then me failing the final exam, being told I would never be a proper ninja.

. . .

Breakfast was a joyful affair with both my parents home.

Mom made a beautiful fried fish with a side of vegetables, rice, and soup. It was filling and delicious. Perfect way to start the day.

"Good luck on your test," Dad grabbed my shoulder.

"How did you know?" He chucked at my furrowed brows, "Honey I may be old, but I'm still a jonin. I know more than you'd like."

That sent a shiver up my spine. _He knows my stats, doesn't he?_

"Now brush off those nerves, and go! You'll make us proud… no matter what."

It lifted a lot of stress, hearing those last three words. Knowing that regardless of how today went, they'd still love me.

Nobu and Ayumu-sensei were already at the training grounds by the time I arrived. It made me worry I was late, but neither of them said anything.

"I'm here!" Hiro skidded across the grass, out of breathe. He was definitely late judging by the look on Ayumu-sensei's face.

"Let's begin," he drawled, "I have hidden two cards within a three mile radius of our current location; you will need a queen of hearts to pass."

"But there's only two queen of hearts cards?" Nobu already had a look of worry.

"Only two of you will be passing today," he smirked.

 _Two? But there's no two-man squads, are there? I thought everyone was a three-man squad, unless you were on a solo mission_.

"I forgot to mention, you only have an hour," he suddenly looked down at his wrist, "Time starts… now!"

We scattered instantly. All headed in different directions.

Within seconds I heard a shout, knowing it to be from Hiro, I raced off in his direction. Nobu was nearby, staring up at Hiro's dangling body.

"Hey! Help me down!"

Nobu gave him a withering glare, "Tch. Why would I help you? There's only two spots, and you hardly deserve it with the way you've been. I thought we were friends… I mean it's not like we didn't grow up next door, not like we didn't play together as kids, but the way you spoke to me yesterday? You're on your own. I guess you should've trained yesterday."

Hiro gave him his middle finger as he Nobu walked away, "I don't need you anyway! Anbu work alone!" _You're nowhere close to being an anbu_.

"We're a team, we—," I started, before Nobu cut me off, "—No. We're not."

Against my better judgment I jumped up to the branch above me, using the momentum to shoot up the branch where Hiro was tied. Within seconds I had my kunai out, and slashed the rope.

Hiro fell downward, rolling onto his feet, and taking off into the trees.

"—You're welcome," I huffed. _Some team I have_.

No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find a single card. Deflated, I went back to the clearing, spotting my teammates. Both of which were sporting cards.

"I guess only one of you is passing today," Ayumu-sensei barked out.

"It's me right? I found the card waaaay faster than Nobu-baka!" Hiro pointed brazenly toward Nobu with his middle finger.

"You brought me the queen of spades, not the queen of hearts," sensei rolled his eyes, holding out the card for all of us to see.

"But…But you said there were only two cards hidden!" Hiro shouted.

"Hidden, yes. But that card was in plain sight, wasn't it?"

"Th-That's not fair sensei!" He sputtered in anger, his face reddening in embarrassment, or anger. It was difficult to say which.

Nobu was smirking, clearly victorious, "I guess you're the baka Hiro. Have fun going back to the academy." My mouth frowned at his gloating.

"I wouldn't start a victory dance just yet Ichiza," Ayumu-sensei raised a brow, "you didn't pass either."

His ears began to turn red as his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean I didn't pass? I'm the only one who did what you said. I found _a hidden_ , queen _of_ _hearts_ card! Hiro brought you the queen _of spades_ , and Shiori wasn't even capable of finding cards _out in the open_ , let alone the other hidden queen of hearts!"

My heart plummeted at the realization. I was so concerned with my feelings being hurt by Hiro and Nobu, I hadn't even looked for anything obvious.

"Ichiza Nobu," sensei drawled, "You completely ignored your teammates, despite Ikeda reminding you of being on a team."

"Tanaka Hiro, you were just as bad, if not worse. You baited your teammates, then completely ignored Ikeda after she helped you out of an obvious trap you got yourself into."

Ayumu-sensei took a few seconds to glare at them both respectively.

"Ikeda Shiori," he finally announced, "You attempted to keep the peace between your teammates, helped one of them out of a tight spot, and still worried so much about them that you ignored two cards that were within your sight."

That caused me to flinch, "You're the only one passing, because you're the only one that seems to understand being a part of a team."

Then he zeroed in on the boys one final time, "I suggest you two either grow up, or quit. There's no room in the ranks for two selfish, immature boys."

"Report to the mission desk tomorrow at zero-eight," he nodded to me before flickering away.

Nobu and Hiro immediately began yelling at one another, "This is all your fault!" "My fault?" "You're the idiot that got stuck in a tree!" "And you're the idiot that didn't help your teammate!" "Who would help someone that was an asshole the day prior?!"

I side-eyed them, before leaving back home. It was nearing lunchtime, and both my parents were still home.

"How'd everything go?" Mom asked after we began digging into our meal.

"I passed," I smiled, before going into detail.

Dad seemed more than angry at my previous teammates, "Good riddance. I hope they decide to just help their parents with their stands."

"I'm just glad you won't be on a team with them. You need to be able to trust your teammates completely, and I wouldn't feel comfortable entrusting your life with the likes of them," Mom chimed in.

It was definitely something I hadn't considered. _I really dodged a kunai with Hiro and Nobu_.

"What'll happen to me though? Ayumu-sensei told me to report to the mission desk tomorrow… but I'm just one genin? I can't possibly be taking a mission alone… right?"

While most would be excited at the possibility of taking on a mission solo, _Kiba_ , I was not.

"I doubt you'd take one alone," Mom shared a smile with Dad, causing me to quirk an eyebrow.

Dad shot a mischievous grin toward me, "Guess you'll have to wait and see tomorrow!"

. . .

It was zero-seven-thirty by the time I reached the mission desk, and there was no Ayumu-sensei to be seen.

Sure, I was early. But I couldn't help it with all the uncertainty, and mystery.

"Ikeda Shiori," my name was called from behind me, causing me to spin around to meet them.

A lanky man stood at the other side of the room, his hand up in a friendly wave. Beside him stood two young boys, who appeared to be near my age. Both sporting a hidden leaf headband across their foreheads.

I bit my lip as I strode across the room, my heart beat increasing with each step.

"I'm Kobayashi Jin, but feel free to call me Jin-sensei! Kobayashi-sensei is my old man, well… _was_ my old man. He's been dead for awhile," the man announced. He was almost as bad at rambling as I was, and that was saying something.

His hair was unkept, the black strands shooting off into various directions. His left eye was barely visible, the brown hue peeking through, with his uneven bangs swooping overtop.

He placed a hand on either boy's shoulder, introducing them as he did, "These two are Suzuki Osamu and Akemi Ichiro."

 _Akemi Ichiro_?

"Akemi… Are you related to Izu?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm his older brother, although with his foul-mouth you'd assume it was the other way around."

Izu got into a bit of trouble in class with his mouth. Mainly due to the language he chose to use. I often looked him over though, due to him blending in with Hiro's crowd.

"He failed," Ichiro announced with a smirk, "whole team did."

That made me frown, thinking of the twins. They trained hard, together, and to hear they hadn't made it was not only a shock, but a disappointment.

"Don't look too upset about it. Mayu and Mio managed to get into the medic-nin program down at the hospital, so they'll be fine. Izu on the other hand… he went into the genin corp. Not a horrible fit for him, but our parents were more than a little upset with his decision."

Osamu cracked a smirk at that, chiming in, "I heard your dad chewing him out at the registration desk."

"Oh that," Ichiro laughed, "he just about disowned him when he found out _why_ he was failed."

My ears perked up at that, but Jin-sensei simply waved a hand, "Now, now, lets table that story for another time… maybe tonight when I take you all out for yakitori." He was just about drooling at the mere mention of the name.

"Yakitori again? Why not barbecue or ramen?"

Ichiro was waved off, as Jin-sensei began sauntering up to the mission desk.

"D-rank again Jin?" It was surprising to see my old sensei at the desk. He hadn't even noticed me, which stung a little.

"Yup, we've finally got us a third teammate," Jin-sensei gestured toward me with his thumb.

"Shiori," Iruka-sensei shot me a warm smile, "I knew you'd make it. Glad you're the third member, they desperately need someone responsible to reign them in."

 _At least he hadn't actually forgotten me_.

"Hey!" Sensei outcried.

"Listen," Ichiro drawled, "We only lost the cat three times."

"Four!" Iruka barked, "Four times you _re_ -lost him!"

Osamu remained silent during the altercation, simply shrinking into the background. He was wistfully staring out the window, clearly checking out of the conversation.

"Well let's not make it a fifth then," Iruka snidely remarked while sliding a mission folder to Jin.

. . .

It was curious that we took a mission so quickly. I would've assumed, had I known I was joining a pre-existing team, that we'd train up and get acclimated to one another.

Jin-sensei seemed to of read my mind, as he began answering my un-asked questions.

"I know most teams would of had a grace period before taking missions," Jin frowned, "but we aren't like most teams. You see, we've been down a member since the beginning. Similar situation to you actually."

A single brow raised at that.

"There was another boy on this team, but he just refused to play as a team. So I sent him back to the academy." He gave a cheeky grin, "Hokage-sama wasn't too impressed, said I should've sent them all back or worked with him, but looks like it worked out just right."

My brow remained raised, "What do you mean?"

"Well there was a single genin left after the secondary testing," he raised his brow toward me.

I nodded, taking in the information, before my mind wandered toward my friends. I wondered if they had passed, but quickly brushed the thought aside. There was no way they hadn't, if the whole purpose of the secondary tests were to weed out the ones who couldn't cut it in a team.

It made me wonder about Izu. Mayu and Mio were twins, and not that it was a certainty that siblings or even twins always got along, but they got along. They were more than team players.

"It'll be nice to have someone help us with the dreaded Tora mission," Osamu spoke up suddenly. He was so silent, I hadn't even realized he was walking directly beside me. I quickly filed that into my mind, because such an error would be fatal.

"Yeah," Ichiro sounded from behind me, "It'll be great having someone to flank us."

Then Ichiro ran up to my other side, determination flaring into his green eyes, "Jin-sensei! Does this mean we can finally leave the D-ranks behind?!"

He sighed, "Listen Ichiro, I know I said you two were ready, but she's not. It would be unfair to force your new teammate into a mission she wasn't ready for."

Ichiro nodded, deflated at the realization.

"Plus, you and Osamu know each other's strengths and weaknesses like the back of a kunai. Shiori hasn't had the same opportunity. So after we complete this mission we're going out for some dinner and team bonding."

A hand made its way onto my shoulder, causing me to meet the owner's brown eyes, "Get ready to get super uncomfortable." Osamu eerily stated, his eyes boring into mine.

"I think she already is," Ichiro wrinkled his nose toward Osamu's actions, causing the boy in question to retract his hand.

"Here you go," Jin sensei handed out earpieces, "Let's all fan out, formation alpha."

Osamu and Ichiro immediately darted into the trees, disappearing from view.

"Alpha formation is where Osamu flanks left, or west, and Ichiro flanks east. I bring up the front, heading ahead of them, and you…?"

"I'll stay behind, bringing up the rear."

He nodded, giving me a thumbs up, before shooting up into the trees.

. . .

"Anyone got a visual on Tora?" Sensei's voice entered my ear, causing me to rescan the area below my current position in the trees.

I could vaguely sense their chakra signatures, but because I wasn't sensitive, I couldn't tell who's belonged to who. I knew though, because we were still in alpha formation, so that knowledge dictated that sensei was about four miles in front of me, Ichiro was east a few miles, and Osamu was the same distance west.

"Negative," I replied.

Osamu and Ichiro were the same.

"Well let's reconvene—,"

"Wait," Ichiro interrupted with a whisper, "Tora's chasing a mouse just below me."

"Keep an eye on him," sensei ordered, "Osamu, Shiori, and I will all head your way." I immediately began hopping from branch to branch, headed toward the chakra signature to my right.

"When we get there I want Shiori and Ichiro to work on securing the perimeter. I'll act as backup, and Osamu will sneak in for the kill."

Silence ensued for about three seconds before sensei chimed in, "don't _really_ kill the cat."

My eyes rolled as Osamu remained silent.

We managed to catch Tora in record time, according to Jin-sensei. Apparently they've taken this mission a grand total of six times, four of them ending in failure.

. . .

"So let's all go around the table and talk about ourselves," sensei announced while he grabbed some chicken yakitori off his plate.

Osamu rolled his eyes, munching on his own in silence.

"Well you already know my name and my little brother," Ichiro started, side-eying Osamu with disdain, "My parents are both jonin. Mom actually teaches at the academy. Dad's always away on missions."

All children of shinobi could relate to that. Most of my classmates went home to empty houses.

While I could vaguely recall my first life having strict laws against leaving children home alone before twelve, it was a common occurrence here. Often you had five year olds who cooked, cleaned, and looked after themselves for months at a time.

"I'm an only child," Osamu started, "it's just my dad and I. Mom died protecting me when I was a couple months old." He said it so casually.

Death was a common occurrence, and most of us were on good terms with it.

"It's all well and good that you're being so… _vulnerable_ , but I was hoping maybe you'd talk about your strengths and weaknesses," Jin-sensei spoke remarkably well for someone with food being shoveled into his mouth.

My disgust was worn plainly across my face as Osamu zeroed in, "Yeah, we both made that _exact_ face when we ate with sensei the first time."

Jin-sensei looked scandalized, "I'll have you know I eat quickly, as per shinobi regulation," he spoke as he waved a lone wooden skewer around.

Ichiro rolled his eyes, "There's no regulation on eating quickly _outside_ of a mission sensei."

"Anyway," sensei spoke with his eye narrowly glancing between the two boys, "I'll start by saying I am the authority on poisons and throwing things. I'm also pretty handy with fire based jutsu. In terms of short comings… I'm pretty great at everything overall. I _am_ a jonin after all."

Osamu looked bored out of his mind, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You rule at everything."

"Well," Ichiro looked down as he moved a skewer between his knuckles, "I'm best at taijutsu, and I'm average with just about everything except chakra control. Which I've been working on, but I still use more than necessary when performing jutsu. So I tend to run out quickly."

I filed the information away. Finding myself nodding at the information given.

"I excel in genjutsu, and stealth. I can conceal my chakra more easily than most, but I'm not the best at taijutsu or fighting in general," Osamu looked a bit sheepish at the admission.

There was a small window of silence before Jin-sensei looked at me with his eyebrows raised, prompting me to realize it was my turn in the share-circle, well share _square_. Seeing as we were sitting in a booth.

"Uh…"

I bit my lip in embarrassment, deciding to start with my shortcomings first.

"I can't do genjutsu, well, I mean I _can_ — it just doesn't ever work. I get a little overzealous and it becomes painfully obvious that its an illusion."

"My taijutsu is average, I know a couple ninjutsu —I'm a fire affinity— just a few D's and one C rank that I'm decent at," I glanced around the table to see they were all watching me intently, "I'm pretty average at everything other than my family technique."

"Family technique!" Osamu and Ichiro both shouted, drawing us unwanted attention from the other patrons. All eyeing the boys with disdain.

"Oh yeah! Yuji is your dad huh?"

My eyes lit up at the mention of my dad, nodding at my sensei's question.

"I forgot he was alive truthfully. He's so rarely in the village," Jin-sensei began stroking the stubble on his chin, "That technique is something else. Been awhile since I've seen it used."

"So lucky," Ichiro whined.

Osamu rolled his eyes at his teammate, smacking his shoulder lightly, "Don't act childish."

His eyes narrowed, mouth opening to retort, but sensei cut him off.

"What about the sais? Don't tell me those are just for show."

I internally face-palmed at the question. _How could you forget your years of kenjutsu?_

"Yeah, my mom's been teaching me since I was five. Dad helped too. I also use senbon in addition to the standard kunai."

Jin-sensei nodded, getting a far off expression.

"It seems like our team is all-around good. We've got all the bases covered. Ichiro is a front-runner, with Shiori being our long range attacker, and Osamu as our distractor slash defense."

Ichiro suddenly gained an idea, his hand shooting up to the ceiling in a fist, "Does this mean we get to go this year?! Please say yes!"

Sensei shook his head, causing Ichiro to sink into his seat wailing.

"Shiori's been on our team for less than a day. We _just_ did one D-rank together," this did little to comfort Ichiro who looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Ugh," sensei sighed, "Fine. Let's make a deal, okay? If you guys can successfully do six D-ranks—,"

Ichiro interrupted by whooping, causing Osamu and sensei to roll their eyes.

"— _six_ D-ranks," Jin-sensei continued with a glare, "in a row. And at least _one_ C-rank. _And_ you three promise to train every. Single. Day." He stopped to give us a once over, to make sure we were all listening.

"Then I will recommend you for the chuunin exams."

 _Six months?_

"Sensei," I started, but was ultimately overshadowed by Osamu and Ichiro shouting and jumping up to hug our sensei. The question ultimately died in my throat.

There was no way I could deprive these two who had waited a year to gain another team member, and participate, the chance. I would simply have to train and give it my all, and hope that was enough to be ready.

. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Diary of a Wimpy Ninja

By - AhriRose

 _Disclaimer_ : I **do not** own anything you recognize.

Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

. . .

After we were done and sensei paid, we made arrangements to train the following day, with hopes of completing a second D-rank within two days time. If our training leading up to said day was satisfactory.

Ichiro was beyond stir crazy to complete the six D-ranks. Mainly because he wanted to get a C-rank as quickly as possible.

At our current level, and given we had never done a C before, there was no telling how long it would take to complete. It could be over in a day, or take two months. So it was important that we finished it _before_ the chuunin exams, thus leaving time to train more as well.

Dad had briefly spoken to me about the exams. Simply stating that they were bi-annual, and prior to the third shinobi war the exams were held in each individual village. Now all the villages sent their genin to participate in each village. This year it would be held in Konoha.

That would be advantageous to us, if we were allowed entry.

Unfortunately each exam varied, so there was no way for us to prepare for them.

Mom and Dad were still home once I entered, just having finished their dinner. I apologized for missing it, but Dad brushed me off and said he'd known that Jin-sensei would more than likely be treating us to a meal.

"Tell us about your teammates."

"They're both boys, both graduated last year. There's Suzuki Osamu, and Akemi Ichiro —Izu's older brother."

"Suzuki?" Mom looked deep in thought, before divulging, "I knew his mother, Kyoko."

From the far off look in her eyes, it seemed it was more than just knowing her. I'd wager they were probably friends. Close friends judging by the way Dad grasped her hand.

"Kobayashi Jin is your sensei, right?" Dad changed the subject, continuing at my nod, "He was always a bit… eccentric. I hope he hasn't changed since last I saw him. That eccentricity saved my life once."

I edged forward in my seat, hoping to hear a tale, but I was ultimately disappointed.

"Well," I began once more, "They all seem great, and our skills all compliment one another. We each cover the others' weaknesses."

They both nodded, sharing an eager expression.

"And sensei said he might recommend us for the exams," I spoke slowly, taking in my parents' expressions. Mom had her lips sewn together tightly, forming a thin line. Dad's lips were upturning at the ends.

"I know they're being held in six months' time, but he said he'd only recommend us if we completed six D-ranks and at least one C before then."

That seemed to smooth over my mom, as her lips seemed to relax.

"That means you'll have to train twice as hard," Mom narrowed her eyes at me, "I'll be overseeing your training personally whenever I'm home and you're free."

Dad gulped at the look in her eye.

. . .

The next morning it was straight to the training grounds after breakfast with my mom. Dad had left sometime in the night for a last minute mission he was needed on.

"If I'm not home by the time you return you better do seventy push-ups, sit-ups, and squats! And work on tree walking in the backyard! _Walking_ , Shiori! Not running!"

There was no use arguing with Mom when she got into her training mode.

She would be one scary sensei someday, if she chose to be.

Osamu was already at the training grounds when I arrived.

He was stretching his legs out on a tree, waving as I entered his view. I returned it as I sauntered up to him, "G'morning."

"Ichiro is always late," he said with a roll of his eyes, "but sensei should be here in a few. It'll be nice to have someone else to spar with. I might stand a better chance of winning against you than sensei."

That made me bit my lip, "I'll give it my best shot, but I haven't properly sparred with someone in awhile."

He shrugged his shoulders as he stood upright, "No biggie. Wanna give it a shot while we wait?"

It made me anxious, knowing that this was my life. Fighting and violence. But there was another part of me that felt _exhilarated_. That made me feel slightly disgusted at myself. How could I be looking forward to fighting with a child?

 _But you are a child, and you are both shinobi_.

"Okay," I nodded, "First blood wins?"

Osamu smirked, "Good thing you're wearing black."

I immediately jumped backward, somersaulting in the air as I removed four senbon from my pack. Two between each knuckle on each hand.

My opponent had a kunai in his left hand, his right remaining unarmed.

There was a pause before I jumped into action, making the first move by throwing two of my senbon toward him.

He jumped out of the way, veering to the left and throwing his kunai.

I jumped straight up, using chakra to launch further than normal, and tossing the senbon from my other hand.

Once I was at the appropriate height, I released the ribbons around my fingers, allowing the red to flow freely for a mere second before surging chakra into them.

Osamu shouted in surprise as he darted out of the way in the knick of time, my ribbons striking the earth and causing rocks and dirt to fly in the air. He had no time to react as I wrapped by ribbons around him, or so I thought.

I shredded the replacement log as soon as I realized it was a clone.

Gasping as I felt a kunai slice my cheek as I flung myself downward and to the right, skidding as I regained my self, "Release!" I made my hand sign as I sighed, rewrapping my ribbons as the field changed slightly.

"That was a cheap move, casting a genjutsu just as your teammate strolled into the grounds."

Sensei was seated against the tree Osamu had been previously stretching at. The teammate in question was behind me, where I had thought there had been a bush.

Ichiro entered view, scowling, "I can't believe you got to spar her first, _and_ see her hidden technique before me!"

Osamu held his arms up in defeat, "Honestly I didn't think it would work, but I had to try it. No hard feelings Shiori?"

I nodded, frowning slightly, "I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed in myself. I should've realized…"

"You felt like you could let your guard down," Sensei began as he crossed the grounds, "No harm in letting it down among teammates."

"But remember," He looked upward into the clouds, "Just because someone _looks_ like your teammate, doesn't mean they are."

That caused my frown to deepen, "I'm not sensitive enough to pinpoint exact chakra signitures sensei. And my sense of smell isn't nearly strong enough to differentiate that way either." All I had was my sight.

"Maybe you aren't strong enough to recognize whose chakra it is, but you are able to feel changes in chakra amounts, right?"

I quirked an eyebrow at that, my frown dispersing.

"Osamu and Ichiro both know exactly what each other's chakra feels like when in use and when sedentary. And while it isn't a fool-proof method, its better than nothing."

That was actually ingenious, and I was a bit disappointed I hadn't thought of it.

"Study their chakra right now," I did as asked, closing my eyes to help myself concentrate on the distinct signatures. They had the same warmth, and with my eyes closed I couldn't tell who was who.

"Now continue to focus on them as they fight, keeping your eyes closed," they began to spar, and I could pinpoint where they were, but not who they were.

. . .

It went on for hours. Each of us taking turns sparring and feeling chakra. As Osamu and Ichiro needed to be acclimated with mine as much as I needed to acclimate to theirs.

By the time we were done, we were all feeling a bit lethargic from chakra use and sweaty from physical exertion. It was then that we decided to part ways, Osamu pausing to speak to us briefly, "Dad's away on a mission, and I'm not the best cook… anyone want to stop for ramen?"

Sensei declined, "Normally I would, but I've got a date with a busty brunette across town."

"My parents just got home last night, so we're having a big family dinner. The four of us haven't had dinner together in months, so… sorry," Ichiro left with a sympathetic smile, and a wave.

It was down to Osamu and I, "I haven't really eaten at a ramen place before… and my Dad's away too. Mom's working, filing duty since she's pregnant."

We began walking, with me staying diagonally a step behind to follow.

"I didn't know your mom was pregnant, congrats on getting a sibling." I hummed, biting my lip in uncertainty.

"I-uh…"

Osamu glanced at me, waiting for what I had to say with patience.

"I already have a sibling. He's twelve years older than me, but… lives across the village alone. I haven't really _met him_ , met him."

He quirked an eyebrow at my wording.

"Like… I guess he lived at the house when I was little, but he left when I was like three or four. I never really spoke to him or anything." It was strange speaking about Yuudai, because I never had. I never spoke about him to Mom or Dad, or even Kiba or Shino.

It made me feel slightly guilty.

"Thanks for opening up," Osamu gave me a genuine smile. It eased the guilt a little.

"Seriously," he paused, "We were a bit worried when you hadn't spoken about your home life."

At dinner I had only spoken about my skills. My weaknesses and strengths were all I thought about. Even though they had been transparent with me, I hadn't awarded them the same.

"Sorry," I sheepishly looked toward my feet, "I didn't mean to seem unforthcoming, I just didn't think to say anything." It wasn't a lie. I had become so zeroed in on getting my stats out, that I hadn't thought to mention my home life.

"Don't apologize." Osamu gave my shoulder a pat, "I do appreciate it though. Ichiro will never let it go though, so best not to tell him you confided in me first." He gave me a wink at that.

"Osamu!"

A familiar face called out from a popular ramen stand I had seen once or twice in passing.

"Hey Naruto," Osamu gave him a friendly smile and waving, leading me to assume they were friends, or at least seen each other often.

"Who's the girl? You on a date?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to sigh in exasperation.

He didn't even seem to remember us going to school together, which wasn't all too surprising, other than the fact that he's a ninja and should've at least _tried_ to remember his classmates.

Osamu simply laughed, "No, this is my new teammate, Ikeda Shiori. Shiori this is Uzumaki Naruto, we met a few years ago here."

"Been friends ever since!" Naruto finished with a grin.

It made me nauseous. Not his smile, but the happiness behind it. Because I felt guilty that he went so long without it. I seen him constantly as a child. Constantly he sat alone. He _was_ alone.

Osamu was a better person than me.

"I remember you," I bit my lip as the words left my mouth, "We— we uh… went to the academy together. Iruka-sensei's class?"

Naruto's eye widened in realization, "Oh! I remember you! You were always hanging out with dog breathe!" My eye twitched at the nickname he had for Kiba, but I couldn't call him out on it.

Not only was I a coward, but I also knew Kiba had called Naruto worse things in and out of school. Two wrongs didn't make a right, but I couldn't speak out. Even though I should.

"Mm," I frowned, "Yeah, I stayed with Kiba and Shino… mostly. I hung out with Sakura a bit—."

"You're friends with Sakura-chan!?"

I jumped at the sheer volume as he hopped out of his chair and grabbed my hands, "Can you put a good word in for me please!? She's on my team, but she _hates_ me! Sasuke-teme has her wrapped around his finger!"

"W-well I haven't seen her since we all became genin," I had to think quick if I wanted to get out of this, "and I honestly don't know you well enough to put in a good word."

His face fell, and I instantly regretted what I then spat out, "but I'm sure if we spent more time together I would be more than happy to tell her my honest opinion of you!"

 _Mom will kill me for this, and Dad… I don't even know how he'll respond if he finds out_.

"Wow, really?!"

That's all it took for a tentative friendship to bloom.

With just spending that one meal with him, it was strange to me that him and Osamu were friends. Mostly because Osamu was so quiet. Near the end of the meal I realized that being quiet, and being introverted, did not necessarily go hand and hand.

"And tell her what the— what the old woman said when we ran out of the bathhouse!" Osamu was howling with laughter.

"Next time I see you in here, you'll be honorary women when I'm done taking my blade to your bits!" Naruto imitated the woman in question perfectly, even though I had never met her.

Osamu was pounding on the table, and the ramen worker joined in with the contagious laughter.

I had even found myself grinning, despite the fact that I disapproved of the boys sneaking into the women's bathhouse as many times as they had told me.

The lights were flickering on, as the sun began to set behind the Hokage mountain.

"Well I better get home, gotta make sure Myoga has enough food! See you later on this week Naruto, and see you tomorrow Shiori!" Osamu bolted from the booth so quickly I hadn't even seen him slap his payment down. He had not only paid for all three of our meals, which was saying something as Naruto had eaten _several_ bowls, but he had left a generous tip for the server and cook.

It was just Naruto and I, and he had suddenly looked crestfallen.

Determined to draw his attention elsewhere I questioned, "Who's Myoga?"

"Oh," his eyes instantly brightened, "Myoga is Osamu's cat! He's pretty old and fat, but not as fat as that terrible cat Tora."

I shivered at the mention, "You took that mission too? We _just_ found him the other day."

"Really? We had that mission today, and boy was it _boring_ ," Naruto rolled his eyes, "I can't wait till Kakashi-sensei gives us a C-rank. Maybe tomorrow!"

His mood had lifted exponentially.

"You never know," I shrugged, lying through my teeth.

He had been a genin for all of two days. There was no way he was doing anything other than D-ranks for a long time. Even with Sakura and Sasuke as teammates. Although that seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen.

Sasuke was a selfish person, and I had no clue how he would fit into a team. Sakura, while highly intelligent, lacked confidence and physical prowess. Add into the fact that she was _still_ head over heels infatuated with her dark-haired teammate ( _I refuse to call that "love"_ ), and _hated_ her blonde teammate, and that meant dysfunctional with a capital D.

Naruto was the wildcard.

I had seen him be incredibly selfish, and incredibly selfless throughout the years. I watched him give a stray dog what had looked to be his last bit of food, and I had watched him ridicule Kiba for 'smelling like a dog'.

He was two sides of the same coin it seemed.

 _Maybe team seven isn't as bad as I thought._

It would be interesting to see how they operated during a mission, even more interesting to watch them spar.

"Do I have something on my face?"

My face heated up in embarrassment, having been staring at Naruto the entire time my mind had wandered off.

"I-I was just admiring your markings!"

His eyes widened, clearly confused at my shouting.

"It's just," I struggled to find something to say, "It's just that they're adorable. They remind me of cat's whiskers."

The apples of his cheeks lit up, as his arm shot up for his hand to run through his locks, "Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"I should go," I suddenly stood, fulling intending to bolt from the ramen shop. I just couldn't manage to say or do the right thing it seemed.

Naruto sighed, "Well I'll see you around, Shiori."

"Bye," I waved as I sauntered off, stopping just before he left my vision, "Naruto."

Mom was nowhere to be seen, but judging from the faint chakra I sensed upstairs, I'd wager she was passed out upstairs.

I quietly slid the backdoor open, closing it behind me, before settling into the grass to begin my workout. I promised Mom I would give it my all, and she _had_ told me to do the extra workout.

By the end I was panting, holding onto my knees as I felt the sweat drip from my brow.

"I really need a shower," I mumbled as I made my way back inside.

After a shower and change of clothes I was in my bed asleep. Luckily my dreams were just that, dreams. I dreamt of swimming in a bowl of pork ramen. Lounging on a cutlet as the broth sloshed.

. . .

Two months passed, and I found myself settling into a decent routine with my new team.

We had managed to complete a solid five D-ranks, two of which included finding Tora, which I felt was Jin-sensei's way of truly testing us.

Our team had also managed to allot a fair amount of sparring and bonding.

For the first time in my life, I understood how it felt to have siblings, because Osamu and Ichiro were like the brothers I never had. They treated me how Yuudai should've all along. If we had a 'free' day, which was few and far between, they always made it a point to seek me out.

Osamu in particular managed to drag me down to Ichiraku's at least three times a week, where Naruto was usually waiting with a bowl of ramen.

Ichiro and I had our own 'solo' bonding as well, both having a love for sharp objects and throwing them. I also made it my own personal mission to help him with his chakra control. I usually implemented exercises my mom used on me; tree walking slowly, or water walking.

Sensei also took us out twice a week for yakitori, which was slowly losing my 'favorite' spot for food as it was had so often.

I hadn't seen much of Kiba or Shino. We had all met _once_ two weeks ago for dango. It was a bit awkward considering it was Hiro's family stand. And he was working it, without his headband. It meant that he wasn't even able to be in the genin corp, which said a lot about his personality and skill, or lack thereof.

 _Hiro scowled as soon as we entered view, "What can I get you?"_

 _We strolled closer, Kiba smirking as soon as he recognized the boy. He held up three fingers as he spoke, "Three dango."_

 _As Hiro began grabbing the skewers, Kiba spoke again, "Green looks good on you."_

 _His face began reddening. The green was undoubtably a reference to his apron. Shino elbowed Kiba, and I was nearly certain there was a glare in his eyes._

 _I flinched as Hiro handed over the dango, and quickly laid out my money. Aware I overpaid, but wanting nothing more than to be far, far away._

It was a fond memory.

Lee and I hadn't seen one another except for two occasions when I noticed him running around the outskirts of the village… on his hands.

He hadn't stopped, opting instead to scream at me, "Good afternoon Shiori! I hope you are training hard with your team!" It felt like complete deja vu the second time I seen him and he said the _exact_ same thing.

Ichiro was with me at the time, cringing as he questioned, _"You know him?"_

Sakura was the only one I had managed to see several times, for more than an hour. We managed to see each other once a week, usually on Saturday or Sunday. Opting to either shop, or stop at the local tea shop for a small meal and chat about lives.

 _"_ _How goes things for Team 7?" I inquired as I picked up my tea cup._

 _She cringed, "Okay, I guess."_

 _I raised an eyebrow, to which she sighed, "It's just that Sasuke-kun just ignores me, and Naruto-baka won't stop trying to get me to date him!"_

 _My body shivered, just envisioning how much cringe there must be between Sakura lusting after Sasuke and Naruto lusting after Sakura. The only thing that would make it worse would be if Sasuke was lusting after Naruto._

 _"_ _What do I do Shiori? I really want to make a decent impression on Sasuke, but I can't when the baka is ruining it!"_

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _I paused to briefly wonder how to word my suggestion so she didn't take offense._

 _"_ _Maybe you should focus more on training? I mean, when he eventually wants to find a wife he'll want someone competent right? In the same league as himself?"_

 _That seemed to set off a lightbulb in her brain, "You're right! I need to train more and show him my cool moves! Then he'll see how beautiful and strong I am!"_

 _"That's not exactly…"_

 _But she was done listening as she fled the tea house, leaving me with the bill._

It was nearing sunset when I found myself being corned by a familiar brunette sensei. Jin-sensei was sporting an almost psychotic grin as he tossed me over his shoulder and speeding off into a random direction.

I screamed briefly, before shouting, "Where are you taking me Sensei?!"

"Hospital! Your mother is giving birth!"


End file.
